The SeaRoyal
by Princess1986
Summary: The SeaRoyal has began it's Maiden Cruise to NY. When the Kings and Queens are summoned into a different time,they meet a someone, but as the new year draws close, what could happen that might not make everyone on board get to see it or even the NY shore?
1. Chapter 1

The Kings And Queens Quest:

Queen Lucy turned her head back to face Cair Paravel one last time. The Castle shined as the radiant sunlight hit the north tower, causing it to glisten like a needle. Lucy's heart dropped in fear she would never sea the castle again. Queen Susan turned to see her sisters' depression,

-"Don't worry Lu, we'll see it again." She said trying to reassure the youngest queen.

Lucy nodded to Susan, and nudged her horse into a gallop to catch up with her siblings,

High King Peter, and King Edmund. The two kings were waiting for their sisters, when they heard the roar of none other than the great king himself: Aslan.

The Great Lion appeared from the forest near the ocean in the east. Lucy jumped off her horse and ran into him giving him a hug. The lion only chuckled.

-"Oh Aslan, its wonderful to see you!" she said laughing as she stroked his golden mane. She stepped back to look at him. " You've grown."

-"Every year you grow, so will I" he said calmly. "Now," he turned to the other three siblings, " I've called you hear on an important mission."

-"And we will be glad to accept it." High King Peter answered. Edmund only rolled his eyes

-"Speak for yourself, I want to hear what it is fist." Susan elbowed the both of them.

-"Now, the task I ask of you if very important, you will be sent back into your world, but not in your time."

Susan looked confused.

-"How's that possible? Is it sill 1940 in London?" She asked. Aslan shook his head,

-"No, you will be sent to what you call in your time, the future."

-"Time Travel! Now I'm in!" Edmund spoke. Peter shook his head, holding back a laugh.

-"And what exactly do you need us to do?" Lucy asked.

-"There is a certain person you must protect, you must show them there is more to life than what they know, right now their soul feels trapped as if bound in a cage."

-"Oh that's terrible!" Lucy answered.

-"Indeed, young one. That is why you must show them the ways of life, if you succeed they may come to Narnia, and it will benefit us more in due time."

Peter stepped foreword, "And how do we get there? Back through the wardrobe of Spare Oom?"

Aslan only chuckled, "Do not be hasty, Peter, all things have its time. Before I send you to the Human world, you must know that you will be blended in, you will know all their traditions activities, towns, ships, and history. You will also have a place to stay, many troubles shall occur but I give this task only to their majesties, for I know they can succeed, Now go!" and as soon as Aslan finished the sentence he breathed on them. The Clouds darkened and the wind picked up. A spiral of water surrounded them and in a blink of an eye they were gone….


	2. Southampton

December 27th / 11:30 A.M. / Southampton

News reporters, TV media, and so many others were gathering in the port of Southampton to see the SeaRoyal off on its first maiden voyage across the Atlantic. The crowd broke in half as a line of military soldiers divided the crowd. The commanding officer stood at the center and shouted commands to the troops. The crowd watched in 'aw' as the troops performed different routines. Just then a military truck pulled up to the ships loading dock.

-"Salute!" yelled the officer, and at once the soldiers did their salutes. The door to the vehicle opened and a young woman came out along with an elderly man who looked no older than his 40's. The women, was twenty, slim in figure, with brown curly/wavy, hair. The man was the father of this woman and also the Captain of the ship. They both examined the ship; the captain looking at it with amazement, while his daughter just stared at it with a blank expression.

-" Is this not the greatest ship you've seen Claire?" the father asked staring at his daughter, she only shrugged.

-"You know, I really don't see the need for all of this, its not very big, unlike the Oasis of The Seas, The Queen Mary II, or Freedom of The Seas." She said bluntly. Her father just shook his head.

-"Claire, you and I know this ship is the largest, and at least most luxurious ship, we have both been on. This ship is approximately 2,300 ft long!" He said chuckling to himself.

-"Right, right…w_e_ should know, since I spent my entire life on ships." She said dully.

-"Claire, I know we don't talk much bu-"

-"No Dad, we did talk…but you refused, to listen, and _thi_s," she pointed to the men around her, to be honest; you would think they were the secret service.

-"Claire, you know this is for you own protection," she only gave out a fake laugh,

-"Please hear me out, I don't need this I'm perfectly fine in handling myself, mothers death didn't do anything to me to do something drastic! I only ask if you could--" The father knew where this was going,

-"General!" He said changing the subject. And at once the General (Commanding Officer) approached the captain and his daughter saluting them both.

-"Captain Watson, is there anything I can do for you?" the general asked. Capt. Watson, nodded in reply,

-"General, please escort my daughter to her room, and make sure she doesn't go out with out two escorts of my men." Claire opened her mouth in protest,

-"What! That's not fair!" The wind started to pick up and this caused her lavender dress to sway in the wind, and her hair cover her face. The Clouds darkened but in a blink of an eye were white again.The whistle blew, this alerted passengers that the ship would take off any moment.

-"Come along Miss. Claire," The general escorted Claire to the Cruise lines' lobby.

-"Oh, what a long cruise this is going to be." She said to herself

The Crowd below cheered and waved to the passengers on the ship. There hadn't been a gathering of so many people since the gathering of the 'Three Sea Queens'…

-"Goodbye!"

-"Farewell!"

-"Au revoir et salut!"

Many languages were being shouted, since this was a gathering of different cultures .

The doors went open and they both walked out, to be honest, Claire really did love to be on ships, but not with so many bodyguards. Claire stopped a few feet from the elevator doors, she heard cheering and farewells, She looked at General Clark, and then back to the Balcony filled with people waving. She tiptoed backwards silently, trying not to back a sound. Once Clark rounded the corner, she opened the balcony door and stepped out into the warm sunlight.

"Your room is only a few feet from our security room, so there should be no problems and–" General Clark looked around to find he was talking to himself, He gave a chuckle and walked back to the elevators where he had last seen her.

Claire was laughing as she waved at the crowd below. _"I couldn't have asked for a more perfect day,"_ she thought to herself. She looked to her left and saw a girl her age waving alone as well. The girl saw her and smiled.

-"Christine McDonald." She stuck her hand out,

-"Claire Watson." Claire took Christine's hand and shook it. "So Christine, are you traveling with your parents, or its just you?" Christine gave a nod,

-"I'm traveling alone with some friends, Parents decided to go to France for New Years."

-"Well, if you want to hang out or do something let me know," Christine smile widened,

-"That would be great, Wait, Watson? Are you the captains daughter?" Claire nodded with a smile.

-"Well then, at least I'll know where to find _you_." they both gave a laugh -

-"Goodbye!"

-"Farewell!"

-"Au revoir et salut!"

They turned to see a French couple shouting at the crowd below, they both laughed at the thought that some didn't even know what they're saying. They went back to their waving, shouting, and laughing.

The ships horn sounded causing the girls to cover their ears.

-"Damn, That's loud!" Claire shouted

-"What?" Christine shouted.

-" I SAID THAT'S," she yelled, then the horn stopped, "Loud." She stated in a regular tone.

Christine only laughed. Christine had the same resemblance as Claire. They both had brown hair although Christine's hair was straight, and Christine had blue eyes, not hazel green.

-"So," Christine asked once the port of Southampton was behind them. "Did you want to head back to your room to change, and then meet me at the lobby, I'm meeting some friends there."

Claire didn't need to think twice, for she is what you call 'Free Spirited'

-"No we can head there now if you want."

-"Actually it's _you _can head there now," Claire turned to see her father with General Clark.

Christine went pale, at the sight of Capt. Watson and General Clark. Claire however, showed no sign of panic, but annoyance.

-"It's just the lobby and-"

-"I don't care, too many people." _And he says I never tried talking to him, and he listens_

Christine, who looked rather shaken by the father/daughter argument decided to speak,

-"Claire, maybe another time, I'll call you tonight, once everything cools off."

-"Thanks." Christine left in hurry before waving 'bye' to her new friend.

-"Now," began Captain Watson "Perhaps you can join the duke of-"

Claire had enough of his stubbornness' she rolled her eyes and walked off before her father could even finish the sentence.

The SeaRoyal had begun its maiden voyage.

Reviews :) make the world go round!! Anyone notice the weird weather change? Ideas and thoughts welcomed!!


	3. The One?

The SeaRoyal: The One?

Peter, Edmund, Susan, And Lucy, came crashing out from a door.

-"Lucy, are you all right?" Susan asked inspecting her little sister. Lucy nodded,

-"Yes, I'm all right. How about you Edmund?" she said nodding to her brother.

-"Never better, Pete?" Edmund said turning in his brothers' direction. "Pete?" he asked again only for Peter to put his hand in the air.

-"Shh!" he said in a warning tone. Peter looked down the hallway to hear a horn sound off.

-"It's sounds like we're on a boat."

-"The SeaRoyal." Edmund answered. Peter turned to him in confusion.

-"What?"

-"SeaRoyal, that's the boats name." Susan straightened her now navy dress, and stood up, picking Lucy off the floor, "And how do you know that?" she asked.

-"Well," Edmund started "It says '_Welcome to the SeaRoyal_' Cruise." He lifted up a brochure.

-"Oh" she said replied, her faced grew a red of embarrassment the four walked down the hallway to the lobby doors. There they met chaos. Parents were dragging children quickly behind them, luggage carts going here and there. Three ladies stood at the Check-in desk each typing and filling out forms quickly.

-"We should probably check in." Susan suggested. The other three nodded following her to the counter.

-"Name." The lady asked. Susan didn't know whether to respond using her proper name.

-"Umm, Susan Pevensie." The lady looked at her, but then began to type in the name. Susan and the others held their breaths wondering if their name existed. The lady nodded her head, and gave Susan four room keys.

-"Peter Pevensie- Room 105, Lucy Pevensie-room 109, Edmund Pevensie- room 112, and Susan Pevensie-Room 115"

-"We have our own rooms?" Edmund asked curiously. The lady nodded, "That's what it says here, Individual rooms for the following: Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie."

-"Um, Thanks." Susan said passing the others the keys.

BBBB

"I swear, where does he get the idea that I need protection!" Claire told herself, slamming her fist into the wall, "I mean come on! I'm twenty, I don't need protection." She walked quickly down the hall until she ran into a little girl. The girl fell onto the floor due to the impact.

-"I'm sorry." Said the girl, pushing herself up.

-"No, I should be sorry, I didn't see where I was going, are you all right?" Claire asked the girl who was brushing the wrinkles out of her dress. The girl smiled, and replied.

-"Yes, I'm fine. Lucy Pevensie." Lucy stuck out her hand. Claire smiled and took the hand giving it a firm shake.

-"Claire Watson, It's very nice to meet you Miss. Pevensie."

-"Lucy," Lucy corrected her.

-"I'm sorry?" Claire looked confused, normally her father taught her to use a proper greeting.

-" Please call me Lucy." Lucy replied smiling. Claire gave a laugh,

-"Very well, Lucy, forgive me for saying last names, I've just been raised to do so since the only people I normally talk to are older than me." She said laughing at the new change. Lucy smiled, but also wondered if this was the person Aslan spoke of.

-"Claire? Do you know where room 109 is?" Lucy gave Claire her room card. Claire took the card that displayed the room number, and then smiled.

-"Of course its two rooms down from me, I'm room 107, come on I'll show you."

Claire walked and talked with Lucy until arriving at Lucy's room. The two girls had much in common, they both loved reading and painting, they both wanted to make a difference, and most importantly, they were free spirited.

-"Well, here's your room." Claire said with a sigh. Lucy noticed the sadness in Claire's sigh.

-"Claire, would you like to join me and my siblings tomorrow, they wanted to play tennis." Lucy said in a hoping tone.

Claire shook her head, "I'm sorry Lucy, but I have to go to an all day meeting with my father and his officers."

-"Well, couldn't you take half the day off?"

-"Well I-"

-"Lucy!" a voice called four rooms down. They both looked to Claire surprise to see a dirty-blonde haired male coming in their direction.

-"I thought you got lost, I had Ed looking all over for you," the male said hugging his sister with relief knowing that she was safe.

-"I was, but Claire, here," she said pointing to Claire, "Helped me," The Male looked at Claire and smiled,

-"Thanks,"

There was something about the smile that made Claire's heart skip at beat.

-"Peter Pevensie."

-"Oh, so it's just _Peter Pevensie_ now? What happened to the _Magnificent_?" Claire looked over Peter's shoulders to see a dark haired boy coming down the hall. The boy called Peter turned around only to see his witty brother.

-"Ed, not now," Peter said in a warning tone. Edmund however had no interest in stopping.

-"Oh come on, Peter, you know I didn't mean to disrupt your _pre-flirtation_"

-"Ed!" hissed Lucy "Wait till Susan finds out!"

Claire held back a laugh at seeing Peter turn red of embarrassment. Peter noticed this and turned to deal with his brother using that as an excuse to hide his sheepish face.

-"I'm going to kill you!" he said through gritted teeth. Edmund, being the witty brother that he is, had a comeback.

-"Really Peter? I think the embarrassment will kill you first."

Sensing something could happen Claire decided to step in.

-"It was rather nice meeting you both." She said catching the attention of the two brothers, "It was also nice meeting you Lucy, and I hope I'll be seeing you at dinner."

-"Bye Claire." Lucy said saddened. Claire gave a reassuring smile and walked off down the hall passing Edmund and Peter.

-" Really Edmund, is it that hard not to be so annoying?" Lucy asked tapping her foot on the floor.

-"Well if Peter, didn't have to make it so obvious." Peter took no interest in the conversation but the girl walking away from them.

-"Oh honestly Edmund, Peters' just being a nice person, I do really wish I could say the same for you."

-"Now your beginning to sound like Susan, and that's scary."

-"Why?" came the voice that belonged to none other than Susan herself.

Edmund froze on the spot.

-"I-It's just…well you know,"

-"I'm waiting Edmund." Susan asked again crossing her arms and started to tap on the floor.

-"I'm going to find my room, Bye!" and with that Edmund took off down the hall trying to avoid Susan's Wrath, She wasn't all that gentle like history described her.

-"Like I'm not going to see him later on." She said turning to Lucy "Did you find your room okay?" Lucy smiled,

-"Yes, and no. I got lost from Peter, but then I ran into Claire."

-"What? Where?" Peter said coming out of his trance, looking sideways as if searching for her.

-"She's not here." Lucy said giggling, Peter only blushed.

-"Who's Claire?" Susan asked curiously.

-"Well, it's sort of a long story, actually. How about we walk inside." The three went into Lucy's room, where Lucy began to tell of her little 'adventure'.

BBBB

-"So you thinks she's the one?" Susan said getting up.

-"Yes, I mean, it didn't seem like she talked to anyone her age before, and she also never played baseball, soccer, or even the piano! If they even have that here." Lucy replied in disbeliefe.

-"Well then, we best start doing what we were sent to do." Susan said in her Queenly voice.

-"That's if we can get Peter to stop blushing the next time we see her." Lucy added in a teasing tone.

-"Look, lets just get this over with so we can head back to Narnia." Sat up a tired Peter.

-"We can start tomorrow." Susan suggested.

-"No, she's busy tomorrow. How about tonight at dinner?"

-"That's fine," Peter replied "Agreed?"

-"Agreed." The two girls said in reply.

I'll Try to update soon, Love to hear from the reader, any comments or thoughts are welcome!

You know you want to press the little blue button! go ahead press it :)


	4. Trapped and Loved?

Throughout the day, Claire never got the chance to talk to Christine or Lucy. She was being sent here and there by her father, just to keep her busy. Of course Claire could have said 'no' but she didn't want to bring her father embarrassment in front of his officers…

It was ten minutes till seven, and Dinner began at seven-thirty. Claire walked into her room, and took a good fifteen-minute bath. After drying off, she walked to her wardrobe and took out three silky dresses.

Being the captains' daughter she had to make an appearance with her father, but it was also to make an expression that she was happy, and good health. Claire gave out a fake laugh at the thought of this.

-"Please, he has being some sort of actress." She checked her watch that rested on her bed. "Crap, I'm going to be late." She grabbed a golden colored dress, and ran into the restroom. She came out trying to fix her hair, "Oh, the hell with this!" she formed her hair into a messy, yet neat looking, French bun. She let a strand of hair rest on her shoulder. "Okay, dress, hair, makeup. Makeup!" she ran to her purse and started putting on some blue eye shadow and lip-gloss. "Oh, I hate having to be on time!" she grabbed her silver high heels, and ran out the room.

-"Excuse me, sorry," she said after pushing a couple aside. She was able to get the next elevator to the lobby. Inside she was putting on her heels. She stuck her hand to the side only to grab air, she had forgotten her purse. She let out a groan. "Oh, I hate my life." The elevator doors went open and yet again, her bodyguards came to meet her.

-"Miss. Claire, you look lovely."

-"Why thank you." Claire replied putting on a small smile. "So wear are we heading?"

-"Claire!" a voice called from behind her. Claire turned only to let out a squeal of surprise.

-"Christine! You look wonderful!" Claire said running to her newly made friend. Claire's bodyguards weren't too pleased at the sudden action.

-"Miss. Claire, we should really-"

-"Christine would you care to join me at my fathers table?"

-"Oh Claire I would love that!" The girls started talking and babbling about stuff, Claire who was three minutes late already lost track of time.

-"Miss. Claire, your father?" Claire's smile faded

-"Right, Christine? Would your care to join as well? The more the merrier!"

-"Oh, I'll go ask them! Thank you Claire!" She hugged Claire and walked quickly through the crowd passing by.

-"Miss. Claire-"

-"Ugh, Yes I know! Bradley, stay here and escort Christine and her friends to my dads table when they arrive."

-"Miss?"

-"I'm pretty sure all I need is one bodyguard."

-"Yes, miss."

Claire and the other bodyguard walked out of the lobby and to the elevators that led to the dinning area.

Once the doors opened, Claire saw the most exquisite dinning area.

-"Claire, it's about time, you do realize your six minutes late?" Claire's father came to her.

-"Yes, and I'm really sorry about that, and-"

-"Well, please don't let it happen again, we have to keep up our image." Claire lost total control; She didn't care if her fathers' employees heard.

-"And what image is that? A selfish father? And a miserable, desolate, melancholy daughter?"

-"Enough!" her fathers temper rose. "I have had enough of this." He began to walk away only to be stopped by Claire.

-"Oh, this isn't over! You never listen! You probably don't even give a damn!" but that was the last straw, in a blink of an eye her father slapped her across the face. The only one's who saw the argument were the bodyguards, since they were blocking them from the audiences view. Claire put her hand on her cheek, which was now a very deep red.

-"Claire, I didn't mean-" But Claire didn't get to hear him finish the sentence for she walked off to the foot of the descending stairs that led to the tables and stage below. This was the announcers queue to begin the Ceremony.

-"Ladies, and Gentleman, I am honored to introduce the captain and his daughter of the SeaRoyal cruise!"

The spotlight went to Claire and her approaching father.

-"Captain James E. Watson, and his daughter, Miss. Claire Watson." The crowd exploded with cheering and whistling, while the band begin to play. Claire decided to put on a fake smile and take her fathers hand, both smiling to each other seeming like they were happy. They descended the stairs, while the bodyguards followed close behind. They made their way to the Captains table, each greeting and accepting _their _accomplishments. Some of the people she knew were from previous cruises.

-"Oh, Claire, your mother would be so proud. You are very lucky to have your father."

-"Thank you, I am very lucky." She said lying to a member of the England Parliament.

She made her way to the table and sat down next to her father. Her right side had five empty chairs.

BBBB

_Oh I hope Christine comes soon _her mind kept screaming. Just then as if an answer to her prayers, Christine came along with four others. She knew three but the fourth she did not, Obviously she thought this was the 'Susan' Lucy talked about. Claire gave a smile to the five, and stood up. She put on a richly tone.

-"Father, may I introduce you to Christine McDonald, and Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy Pevensie."

-"Well it's a very nice lot you found, Claire. Jolly well, the more the merrier. Come, come let us enjoy dinner."

-"Susan Pevensie, its very nice to meet you Claire." Susan said sitting next to a bruised arm Edmund.

Claire knew a way to sit next to here friends and decided to use it.

-"Peter, you can sit next to father, Lucy tells me you have a interest in politics." Claire stood up looking at a confused Peter. She mouthed 'please' which Peter could see she was desperate. He nodded and exchanged seats. She looked back at him and mouthed 'Thank you' before engaging in talk with Christine and Lucy.

-"So Lucy, I hope you found everything all right." Claire said after receiving a hug from Lucy.

-"Oh yes, Edmund gave me a map of the ship." She said showing the map. Claire gave a laugh.

-"So Edmund, if you don't mind, what happened to you arm?"

-"Lets say I don't want to relive it." While he was speaking he was rolling his eyes towards Susan. Claire noticed the hint and gave wink towards him.

-"Christine, how are you enjoying the cruise?" Claire asked while she unfolded a napkin and placed it on her lap.

-"Well, its very big and luxurious. Its by far the most amazing ship I've seen" she said laughing at her arm gestures.

-"Excuse me miss, would you care to dance?" Claire and Christine turned to see a boy Claire's age with brown hair extending his hand towards Claire.

-"No thank you, but my friend here would." The boy smiled at Christine and asked again. Christine nudged Claire and took the boys hand.

The girls laughed at the sight of her friend dancing with a boy she didn't know.

-"Claire? What happened to your cheek?" Lucy asked terrified. This caught Peters attention, he too noticed the redness of it earlier before, but felt it was inappropriate to bring it up.

-"Oh, it's…umm…Well it's probably an allergic reaction" Peter stood up from his chair and walked towards Claire smiling.

-"Care to dance?" he asked, at that moment Susan nudged Edmund.

-"Ow! I didn't say anything!" he said to her.

-"No but that's if you do." She retorted.

Claire gave a laugh and accepted the hand.

BBB

-"So what really happened to your cheek" Peter asked after twirling Claire.

-" Is it that obvious?" she asked, placing her arms on his shoulders.

-"Yes." He answered putting his hands on her waist. At the moment Claire's body tensed, and a deep blush came over her. Peter felt the tenseness and laughed.

-"Well I can't see the mark anymore, but it looks like its red on both cheeks." He said teasing her.

-" Ha, ha. I'm not really a dancer you know." She said as a comeback.

-"Really?" he said in a fake surprised tone.

The Music changed and they started to dance in a waltz.

-"So what happened to your cheek?"

-"I was slapped."

Peter moved more closer to her.

-"How come?"

-"I really don't know." She said barley audible.

Peter figured she didn't want to say more so they danced in silence until Claire broke it.

-"Have you ever felt that if you scream at the top of your lungs in a room full of people, no one would notice or even look up?" Peter looked at her in concern.

-"No, Claire, is that how you feel?"

_Maybe Lucy's right._

He twirled her again, this time their bodies where only a few centimeters away.

-"Well, yes. I mean, people, even my father, expect me to be calm, and delicate, and I'm not!" she said in disappointment.

-"Why not?" Claire looked at him confused.

-"Because! I feel like I'm a ticking bomb waiting to explode! The universe is so vast and endless, and I can't even enjoy it. I'm tired of _him_ telling me what I can and can't do. I'm sturdy and strong! I can fend for myself."

_Yeah she's the one_

-"You just need to enjoy life." He said staring at her eyes

-"And how do I do that, Peter." She said returning the stare.

-" Join us tomorrow at the tennis court …and I'll show you." he planted a kiss on her cheek and left. She stayed there unable to move. She tried to recall everything but couldn't. This was so surprising to her; she didn't even realize she was in the same spot for almost three minutes. When reality came to her, she found out that the other Pevensie siblings left when peter did, but so did Christine, but with her new 'Friend'.

BBBB

-"You did what?!" Susan yell filled the room.

-"Susan, please stop shouting." Lucy begged as she covered her ears.

-"I'm sorry Lu." Susan lowered her voice "Peter, I can believe you did that!"

-"What's wrong with a simple kiss on the cheek?" Peter retorted.

-"Well, now she will probably think it meant something!"

-"And what if it did?" Peter asked silently, Susan's mouth stayed open, Edmund figured it was best he spoke.

-"Look, Pete, Aslan sent us to make her happy, not fall in love! And were from Narnia, not this time."

But peter had his answer.

-"Yes Ed, but Aslan said that if we succeeded she could come."

-"Peter, you both make a very nice couple, but it's best we do what we have to do."

-"Yeah, and what happens when we have to leave? Aslan said she had the choice of coming, what if she chooses not to, and you have to go back? She'll be devastated!"

-"Ed, Su, I can make this happen, trust me. I'm Peter the Magnificent remember."

-"Oh great, back to that again." Edmund said in sarcasm. Edmund ducked as Peter threw a playful punch at him.

The three laughed, only to be interrupted by Lucy.

-"Here's something fun. There's a paintball arena downstairs. We should take Claire!"

-"That's actually a good idea Lu," Edmund said patting his sister on the back. "It gives Peter a reason to flirt."

-"It gives peter a chance to shoot you!" peter said tackling his brother onto the floor. The boys started to wrestle, while Lucy and Susan planned when to take Claire.

-"Oh Susan, I have it!"

-"Lets hear it then." Susan replied getting off the sofa.

-"Tonight! She's busy tomorrow, and no one will be around, so she can enjoy it!"

-"That's brilliant Lucy!" Peter came and picked her off the ground.

-"Peter and I will go and get her, while you and Ed, get Christine and meet us there."

-"That works for me." Edmund replied getting off the floor. Peter's smile faded.

-"We've got a problem, how do we get her past her bodyguards?" he asked….

**A little bit of Tension, drama and Fluff, but it all leads up to the future chapters to come! Thanks ****Princess Lucy ****on your thoughts!! Thoughts and Ideas Are always welcome!! :)**


	5. Midnight Fun and Shooting Star

_A/N: Thanks to **RainOnTheSidewalk** for reviewing!! I'd like to get more ideas and thoughts/opinions on the story! Claire's character is based on 'Rose' from Titanic, but the story doesn't follow 'Titanic' there will be lines and scenes similar but no near TITANIC. The SeaRoyal will have Three parts (BOOKS) THIS is part 1. A scene comes up from a deleted scene from titanic 'Shooting Star'….ENJOY~!!!_

December **28**th / 01:40 A.M. / Near The Coast Of Ireland

Lucy made her way down the hall only to stop to talk to Claire's bodyguard.

-"Excuse me, I seem to be lost, do you know where room 406 is?" Lucy asked putting on a sweet innocent tone. The Bodyguard 'Bradley' looked down at her and rolled his eyes.

-"Kid, take the elevator over there to the fifth floor, go to your left, down the passenger corridor, go left, and then right again, you'll come to a long corridor…"

-"Uh, sir, I'm just a kid." Lucy spoke with confusion. Bradley looked at Claire's door a nodded to himself.

-"I'll show you but you better keep up." Bradley took Lucy's hand and led her into the elevators.

Peter ran from around the corner and started knocking on Claire's door. To no surprise a tired looking Claire answered.

-"Peter? What's going on?" Claire asked rubbing her eyes. For a moment Peter had forgotten why he was there, he was still trying to take in the image of Claire in nothing but a pink nightgown that ended at her knees. Thankfully a guard came rounding the corner, waking Peter of his thoughts. The guards notice the two and ran towards them. Peter wasted no time.

-"Run!" he grabbed her arm and ran towards the elevator, with the guard close behind them. Claire still confused but now very awake hollered from behind him.

-"Where are we going? Its 2 A.M.!"

-"I'll explain later!"

They ran towards the elevator just in time to slip in when it was closing, leaving the guard on the other side.

-"Okay," Claire said panting, "Where are we going?" Peter only shook his head,

-"It's a surprise."

-" Great, the guards will be looking for me, and I'm in nothing but my night gown, what a very nice surprise." She said sarcastically.

-"It'll be worth it, trust me." He said looking out of the elevator glass searching for any guards.

The elevator doors went open, and the two walked out. This was four floors down from Claire and the others rooms. Peter looked around looking for Lucy and Edmund.

-"Where are they?" he said in confusion, sitting down on a nearby bench.

-"Who? Your siblings?" Claire asked at him, she got no answer for some guards could be heard running down the stairs.

Claire looked at Peter who didn't know what to do since the only way out was the stairs and the elevators and that was not enough time.

-"Give me your coat Peter!" she said quickly, he took it off immediately and gave it to her, only for her to put it on. With out hesitation, Claire rammed herself into Peter forcing him into a nearby wall. She started kissing the right side of his neck forcefully trying to hide as much of her face as possible, while her back was facing the stairs. Peter was really confused, nervous, and at the same time enjoyed the sensation she was giving him. Claire moved her mouth over Peter's earlobe sucking and kissing it.

-"Go along, trust me!" she whispered in his ear. He only nodded. He wrapped his hand around her waist and brought her closer. She was surprise when he started to grind her, but only smiled through her kisses, which made Peter's heart skip a beat. With no time wasted, the guards appeared searching the room, one was distracted by the couple.

-"What? We can't do our business in peace?" Peter asked panting as sweat began to fall from his forehead before letting out a moan.

The guard looked embarrassed and followed the other guards to the elevators. Claire looked to her right to see the guards had gone. Without even thinking Peter twirled her so her back was against the wall. They looked at each other panting and broke the gap with a forceful, passionate kiss. Just then he began sliding his hand up lifting her nightgown when Edmund came and let out a yelp. The two broke apart immediately and looked away blushing. Peter put his hands in his pocket to hide his state, while Claire used the coat to hide her very wrinkled nightgown.

-"You know Pete, there are something's a brother doesn't want to see." Edmund said a sarcastic tone.

-"Well then don't look." Peter retorted knowing this would be used against him for a long time.

-"So Edmund," Claire asked changing the subject "Where are we going?" Edmund smiled, which gave, Peter an uneasy feeling.

-"We," he said motioning his hands to him and Claire "are going to take the elevators down, while Pete waits for the girls."

-"I'll take her, and you can wait for the girls." Peter suggested, which was a bad idea, for Edmund was waiting to use the previous situation against him.

-"Its okay, you had enough 'bonding' time with her alone, and that was in a hallway, imagine in a elevator."

-"Shut it!" Peter growled through clenched teeth giving him a warning tone and look.

-"We should go," Claire suggested breaking any arguments that could occur. The two brothers looked at each other and walked with Claire to the elevator doors. Just then Lucy came along skipping along with Susan, Christine, and Patrick (Christine's new friend).

-"Oh, Christine, please tell me you had nothing to do with this," Claire begged from the right side of Peter.

-"No, sorry, we were just invited a few minutes ago, are you all right, you look like you just ran a mile." Christine replied stepping closer to Claire.

-"No, she was just going a mile." Edmund responded from near Susan. Christine looked at him confused.

-"Wha-" Claire interrupted before Edmund could do more damage.

-"That's a completely different story, and reason. We should really go before I get caught." She said gesturing to the elevator.

The seven crammed themselves into the elevator and descended to the Athletic arena.

BBB

-"What are we doing here?" Claire asked looking around her admiring all the activities; Rock climbing, swimming, tennis, paintball, basketball, football, batting cages. Peter replied smiling in front of her.

-"We are going to play a game of paintball." Claire looked at him confused,

-"Paintball? We paint a ball?" she asked looking to the others.

-"Not necessarily," Peter said trying to hold back laugh. "Lucy's been reading, perhaps she can explain it."

BBB

-"I can't do this." Claire said after looking at herself in the mirror. She had all this protection on she couldn't even recognize herself.

-"Sure you can." Susan came up giving her, her 'gun'.

-"Susan, I don't even know how to work this thing!" she said trying to figure out were you shoot.

-"Relax, just pull the trigger when you see one of the guys." Susan responded laughing at the poor girl.

Claire laughed at well at the thought of herself over-reacting.

-"All right, I'm ready." Claire responded in confidence.

BBB

The girls gathered at the end of the arena, and the boys at the opposite.

-"READY?" Edmund shouted from the opposite end.

-"YES!!" Susan cried back.

_**READY**_

SET

_**GO!!**_

The girls took off each using the terrain around them for protection. Gunfire could be heard all around.

Susan took off dodging one of Edmunds fires and returning it back only to hit Patrick in the upper arm.

Christine ran halfway before trying to dodge Peters hit, but failed. Claire was laughing at all the chaos; she was trying to take cover when one of Peter's hits missed by an inch.

-"Hey! That's cheating!" she said in a playful tone.

-"Not really!" he cried back only to get hit by one of Claire's fire. She only stuck out her tongue and laughed, when she to got hit, but by peter. Peter shielded her from the incoming fires as they moved their way to the stands.

-"Well, your best players gone, so Ed will win." He said in a mocking tone to Claire.

-"Whatever, Lucy's still down there, she'll win. You shouldn't underestimate her you know. There's more to her that meets the eye."

-"Like you." Peter responded, only for Claire to stare at him, he leaned in, only to be interrupted…

-"Lucy got Ed!" Susan shouted with surprise to Claire who only smiled with a 'I told you so look' ran and hugged Lucy twirling her in the air.

-"Good game Lu." Edmund came hugging his sister "Care for another round?"

-"Well I'm game" Claire responded laughing at her own words. This was the first time she actually didn't care for grammar or anything.

The group played on until 4:30 a.m. Christine and Patrick went their own way while Susan, Edmund and Lucy went back to their rooms. Peter and Claire decided to get some fresh air and walk the deck.

BBB

-"Favorite color?" Claire asked holding peters coat closer to her body.

-"Deep Blue and gold. How about you?" Peter said walking with his hands behind his back.

-"That's a hard one," Claire said tucking back a strand of loose hair from her eyes. "I would have to go with fiery orange." Peter was astounded by the response

-"Really, most girls go with red, pink or any other 'girly color'." Claire laughed, tucking back peters bangs from his eyes.

-"Well, I'm not like most girls. Favorite song?"

-"There's one but its not a favorite its just a catchy tune." He said bringing her more closely seeing that she was shivering.

-"What is it?" Claire asked resting her head on his shoulder.

-" Flying Josephine, or something like that." He said replying, this caught Claire's attention

-"You mean 'Come Josephine'?" Peter again was amazed

-"Yeah, how did you know?"

-"Man, that's an old song, like way in the 1940s or earlier!" she said, "How does it go? I know some parts."

-"Well, sing the ones you know and I'll go along." Claire laughed

-"Are you serious?" Peter only nodded. She let out a sigh and started to sing.

-"Come Josephine in my flying machine, and its up she goes, up she goes…" Peter joined in following, Claire laughed again at the terrible tune they had.

= "… Down…uhh…something, bird on a beam… in the air she goes, Where? There she goes! Up, up a little bit higher, oh my, the moon is on fire…." Claire faded out as they came to the lobby doors. Surely the guards would be waiting for her there. She turned to Peter, smiled and gave back his coat.

-"Well, here we are." She said with a hinting of sorrow in her tone.

-"Yeah," peter responded disappointed.

-"I don't want to go back, to be honest, tonight was the most thrilling night of my life. I haven't had that much fun in years."

-"Well, at least _you_ had fun." Peter said adding in some sarcasm. Claire chuckled and looked to the still night sky with amazement and wonder.

-"Look, its so beautiful," Claire said staring at the stars and walking to the railing.

-"Yeah," Peter breathed standing next to her.

-"So vast and endless, for so small." Claire said rocking herself. "My father, he thinks he's a giant, ha, he's not even dust in gods eye."

-"You know there's been a mistake…" Claire looked at him in concern "Your not like him. _You_ got mailed to the wrong address." Claire gave out a laugh,

-"I guess I did, didn't I. Oh look! A shooting star!" They both watched it go by above their heads.

-"That was a long one. You know a friend told be every time you saw one it was a soul going to heaven."

-"That's nice, I like that. Are we supposed to wish on it?" Claire asked looking up to him.

-"Why?" Peter asked teasingly "What would you wish for?" Claire looked back at him, her smile faded.

-"Something I can't have." Peter was expressionless but his eyes held sorrow. "Good night Peter, you should wait till the guard leave the lobby." She passed him and gave him a one last goodbye glance and went inside leaving Peter standing in the cold.

_I can make this work _He thought to himself, _I know I can, I want to be with her…._

**A/N: All Fluff!! Hope you enjoyed!!! All this Drama, tension, and fluff lead up to the End of Part 1. Ideas and thoughts are always welcome!!! Review!!!!! Press the little blue button! Go on! You know you want to!!**


	6. A father's greed

That night Claire could not sleep. Images of their little adventure replayed itself in her head, each bringing a smile to her face, and then there was Peter… Brave Peter, she knew that he was overprotective and couldn't stand to see someone sad, but there was her father, she loved him, but couldn't stand his ways of life she knew he would not agree with a relation with Peter, he had his eyes on a man named Steve Counteful…

-"Am I really in love?" Claire asked herself pacing the room, "No, impossible! It's only been a day; you can't possibly fall in love in a day! That's ridiculous." She walked to her balcony and sat there in a chair watching the wave and world roll by her…

BBB

Claire gave a jolt when the ships horn sounded the morning sky. She gave out a groan, for she had that meeting with her father at ten. "Might as well make the best of today while I still have time."

BBB

-"Good morning Lu," Peter said smiling as the younger sibling came down to the lobby.

-"Morning Pete, is Susan here yet? Please tell me she is, she seems to have taken a fancy to herself." She said making the peter and herself laugh. Just then Lucy saw a girl in a silky pink dress, "Oh, Peter look there's Claire! We should invite her to breakfast! I'm sure that would help." But before Peter could even reply Lucy took off towards Claire.

-"Claire, Good morning, how are you doing?" Lucy asked excitedly hoping that last nights game helped. Claire smiled and gave her hug.

-"I'm actually doing great, it's just that meeting, but no worries, I'm fine." She said smiling. Lucy started bouncing up with joy .

-"Great! So would you like to join me and Peter for breakfast, surely Edmunds already there, but Susan, well she'll take a while. Come on." Claire followed Lucy who ended up leading them to Peter.

-"Good morning Peter, did you make it to your room all right?" Claire asked stopping in front of him.

-"Yes, thank you for asking. You look lovely today." He said trying to start a conversation.

-"Why thank you, I want to ask you something," she said failing to make eye contact, "Lucy could you excuse us? We'll meet you with Edmund if that's all right?" Lucy looked from Peter to Claire and smiled before walking away. The stood watching the outline of the girl disappear into the crowd.

Peter stared at her trying to find some sort of clue as to what she was going to ask, he realized when she was in deep thought she would tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, similar to how he would run his hand through his hair.

-"Um… Peter, is it weird to have a 'connection' with someone?" Peter studied the question answered slowly choosing carefully what to say.

-"No…not really, it's…um…actually good to get to know someone." Claire study the ground before finally looking up and making complete eye contact with him, "What if it was someone you've only known for a day?" she whispered. Peter's heart skipped; did she have feelings towards him like he did for her? Claire held her breath as peter gave his response. "No, because I have-"

-"Claire! There you are!" the two turned to see Capt. Watson coming over and beside him was a brunette man probably no older than twenty-two.

-"Father," Claire said putting one of her fake smiles (one of which Peter knew) on. Capt. Watson gave his daughter a hug.

-"I trust you've had a good sleep, although…if my memory serves correctly, you and a certain _person_," Capt. Watson turned to Peter with piercing eyes which made Peter step back a little. "Disrupted my guards, for who spent a good two hours looking for you. Now, what you and this _person_ did, I do not know, but for now, let me introduce you to Steve Counteful." Steve stepped forward to take Claire's hand.

-"Miss, how do you do?" Claire shook the hand not knowing what to do.

-"Very fine, thank you. Claire Watson." She turned to Peter grabbing his arm as if hanging on for dear life. "This is Peter Pevensie. Peter, Steve. Steve, Peter." Steve held out a hand to peter with a smile.

-"Peter is it? How do you do?" Peter took the hand

-"Very fine." at that moment Steve tightened the grip on Peters hand, Peter returned the grip, both tightening their grips. Peter was no fool at disguises, his appearance showed friend while his eyes showed enemy. Sensing the tension and death glares between the two, Claire stepped in,

-"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Counteful, but I'm afraid we must be going." Peter extended his hand out to her but before the two could walk off, they were stopped.

-"and where is it you are going Claire?" Capt. Watson asked blocking Peter from view. Claire only smiled, "Well, we are going to Breakfast, Peter and his family invited me to breakfast and it would be rude not to accept, after all…we have to keep up our image." Capt. Watson turned red, but only exhaled, "Steve, perhaps you and my daughter would like to take a tour of the upper deck." Steve smiled and took her hand leading protesting Claire outside.

-"Wait, she was coming with me," Peter said his tone growing angry. Capt. Watson only smiled,

-"Well, she's my daughter, and I know what's best for her." Peter only laughed

-"I think _she_ knows what's best for herself, you do what you think is best for you. You're that selfish, you would give your daughter away for a rich snob?!" Peter said in disbelief. Capt. Watson came close to peter, to where they were only a few inches apart. Peter didn't back down, he would stand up for her, if she couldn't herself.

-"Do not forget whose captain of this ship, boy. I can have you under arrest for kidnapping, and assault on a commanding officer. Mind you, I have high authority, he is rich, and will take care of her, unlike you. You have nothing to offer. So stay away from my daughter." Capt. Watson said in a low growl before walking off.

Peter let out a groan of stress and ran his hand through his hair. "What am I going to do"

BBB

Claire and Steve walked along the deck talking about their likes and dislikes. For Steve, it was mostly politics and money. Claire counted the minutes hoping ten 'o' clock would come sooner, and by a miracle it did.

-"Well, Steve, I enjoyed the talk, but I must be going. My father and I have a meeting and I don't want to be caught dead if I'm late." Steve nodded with a smile and watched her walk off. As soon as she disappeared, he dropped his smile into a frown.

_Don't worry dear, that time will come sooner than you think…_

**A/N: Here we have the anti-hero of the real world and to clear things up, This setting takes place during the Golden Age, when Lewis left the gap from TLWW and Prince Caspian. The Last battle will have a role in the story and will be how Lewis describes it… thoughts and ideas welcomed!! Thanks**


	7. A Threat on the ship

**Conference Room / 10:45 a.m.**

-"I understand there has been reports of a terrorist attack on the ship, can this be confirmed?" Capt. Watson asked re-reading the report sent from the British Military. Claire sat on the far end drawing stars and mountains and a castle by the sea in her notebook, failing to hear a question asked to her.

"_Oh what I would do to see mountains and this type of castle."_

-"Miss. Claire?" one of the conference men asked. Coming back to reality, Claire looked up,

-"I'm sorry, I wasn't focused. What was the question?" Claire asked closing the notebook. Her father shook his head,

-" Mr. Smith had asked how you felt on the subject of the Terrorist threat." Her father replied studying her. Claire opened her mouth and shut it trying to figure out words.

-"well… how high is the threat? And could the ship last it?" she asked starting off. The ships' carpenter stood up pulling out blue-prints of the ship. The ships carpenter was named Mathew Salazar.

-"well, Miss Claire, The ship was built with nine inch thick windows to last completely underwater, and also water-tight doors." Claire nodded, but that's still didn't answer whether it could stay afloat.

-"…and in the case of a roll-over or bombing?" she asked suspiciously, but Mathew still had his answers.

-"Well, in the case of a roll-over, we could handle it and stay afloat and never go upside down, surely you had this idea from fiction movies like the Poseidon, and as for bombings, well this ship was built with the strongest metal, in fact, it was used for the world trade towers in New York."

-"…Yes, and look what happened to them." Claire said furiously standing up,

-"Claire, that's enough!" Capt. Watson said trying to stay calm; Claire shook her head with a saddened expression,

-"Well, I'm sorry father, but clearly… this ship can't stay afloat in case of an accident."

Just then one of the officers came running in, he was out of breath and by the looks of it, it seemed as if he ran the entire ship.

-"Captain! The NASA space center in Florida has issued a dangers storm in the mid-Atlantic and we are heading straight into it! What are your orders?" the room instantly grew silent, Claire looked from the officer to her father,

_Surely he's not thinking of heading into it?_

"Keep full speed ahead, keep watch on the clouds, I still expect our arrival in New York by January 2nd."

The captain replied breaking the silence. Claire shook her head and walked out of the conference room,

"Oh he is such an idiot! Does he honestly think the ship can stand a storm or a rouge wave?" she said to herself.

Just before rounding the corner, an arm grabbed her; covering her mouth the figure led her to the nearest utility closet.

"Listen closely," the figure whispered in her ear, by this time she was in full panic. "You are going to marry Steve Counteful with no objections, if you object…well lets just say someone could get hurt, or in this case everyone would get hurt. Now tell anyone of this conversation and your father could end up with a bullet in his head along with those friends of yours, should we start with the little girl, or how about the blonde headed boy?" Claire's eyes widened, was this all true or was she dreaming and in this case a nightmare. "Do you understand?" Claire looked to the shadowy figure and nodded, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Good." And that was the last thing she heard for as soon as he finished everything went dark….

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Much appreciation!! Here is a quick chapter on the ships threat, Ideas on what should happen or thoughts/opinions are always welcome, readers help make the story! Thanks!!**


	8. Somethings Not Right

**December 28****th**** / SeaRoyal / time: 2:00 p.m.**

Peter walked into Susan's room slamming the door behind him startling the two girls and Edmund. The three watched as their older sibling threw himself into the chair…deep in thought.

-" I can't believe he would do such a thing." Peter said to himself again running his hands through his hair. Susan got up from where she was sitting and walked over to him kneeling next to him.

-"Peter? What happened?" she said putting a arm on his shoulder. Peter retold the event that had just unfolded, on how the captain was giving Claire away for money, and how something was wrong with Steve.

BBB

-"I don't know, he seemed Calmoren, maybe that's why I don't trust him." Edmund looked up from his book.

-"Calmoren, in the Real world? Really Peter, I though this Latino family were Telmarine at first, you could probably be jealous, that's all." Peter looked at his brother as if he was crazy.

-"Really Edmund, that's not funny." He said staring out the glass window watching the waves go by. Susan pondered her thoughts sitting on the couch. "Peter, he could be right." Peter turned around

-"Oh, Su, not you too?" he said in a begging voice. Susan held up her arm, telling him to stop.

-"No really Peter, you seem to fancy her, maybe this quest has gone to your head, maybe you feel like _you _need to help her."

-"Oh you're probably right. Well, let's see if we can take her to dinner, she missed breakfast." Peter and Edmund walked out towards Claire's room while the girls went downstairs.

The two talked about how they would fix the Lone Islands so they could use it as a trade along with Archenland.

Once they arrived Peter knocked on the door only for it to swing open with the lightest touch.

The two looked at each other in concern. They both reached for their 'Swords' only to find they had none, which was just a habit they now had. Peter took the lead inside only to find the room in a complete mess, as if someone came and threw everything on the floor.

-"Claire?" Peter asked hoping a reply would come, but no.

-"Hey Pete!" Edmund called picking up a piece of Paper. It was a schedule... Claire's schedule. They both read it and found out the ten 'o' clock meeting was circled.

-"What does this mean?" Edmund asked looking to his brother. "Pete, you don't think someone's after her, do you?" Peter couldn't think, was someone after her… of course not! Why would they, she never did anything wrong, but then…she was the captains daughter…

Before he could answer they heard crying coming from the bathroom. Peter walked cautiously over until peeking into the restroom, which made his heart sink to the very bottom or lower…

There was Claire, eyes red and puffy, face pale as a ghost and with a rag drenched with blood. She had the rag pressed against her upper arm near her shoulder blade. He quickly ran over kneeling next to her.

-"Claire! What happened?" he asked trying to take a look at the wound. She looked at him, her eyes dull and cloudy, but never responded. For as soon as he saw the wound she collapsed.

-"Edmund!" Peter yelled from inside trying to pick her up bridal style, this quickly caused his brother to run in with a knife. The only thing heard was the knife hitting the floor.

-"Peter! What happened?" he asked trying to help him support her. No answer was given for Claire had just awakened gasping for air. Peter quickly tried calming her down.

-"Shhh…it's okay I'm here…try to stay calm, your alright." He said brushing her hair out of her face. This seemed to work some, for her breathing returned to normal. "Edmund! Run to Lucy and tell her to come with the cordial!" Edmund didn't need to be told twice. The Just king ran out like there was no tomorrow. Peter led a now semi conscious Claire to the sofa. She groaned in pain as he tried cleaning the wound.

-"How did this happen?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't respond. And yet to his surprise…she did.

-"It's complicated…But I was NOT trying to kill myself." She said quietly. Peter studied her, of course she couldn't it wasn't like her..

-"What happened!" Lucy came in running along with Susan out of breath.

-"I don't know! Just get the cordial!" Peter yelled trying to keep Claire from closing her eyes. Lucy ran towards them and knelt ready to give a drop of the precious liquid.

-"Wait!" Susan yelled running and kneeling next to peter. Clair gave a groan of pain. Peter looked up to make sure she was still conscious. "There's glass in there." She said gently picking up the wounded arm for peter and the others to see. " We have to get it out…Lucy run and see if you can find tweezers or something to pull it out…Edmund I need warm water and towels." Claire gave another groan of pain as Susan placed the arm on Peters lap. The others came as quickly as they could, each handing over their items. "Okay, Peter, stay next to her and keep her calm, Lucy when I say now, you give her the drop. Ed, get Peter's room clean enough to get her there." Susan ordered, concentrating on the wound. They did as they were told.

-"okay Claire, this is going to hurt a little." Susan warned before sticking the tweezers into the wound. This caused Claire to scream at the top of her lungs. Peter hugged her, but to no avail, she started tightening the hug, using it to relieve the stress. Peter being so protective couldn't stand to hear her in pain.

-"Shh, it's all right…Were here…" he said brushing her hair and kissed the top of her temple. This caused Claire to stop only to look straight at him, to see his eyes forming tears. Peter Pevensie never had cried In Narnia, only when King Edmund was on the brink of death, but that was the only time…until now.

Once the wound had healed, thanks to Lucy's cordial, the pevensie children moved Claire to Peter's room for the night… Throughout the day, they took turns watching her, Peter taking the longest shift.

-"Something must have happened, but what?" Lucy asked Susan who was playing chess with Edmund.

Susan was deep in thought. "Well, maybe, its this Steve guy. Check" Edmund looked down at the board and smiled, "Checkmate!" Susan stared down at the board with her mouth open. Edmund smiled and leaned back in his chair… "This is something we need to figure out, but it's late. Tomorrow we will get to the bottom of this." The three agreed and gave Peter their good nights. Peter stayed in the room all night, wondering if she would enjoy a world like Narnia… and what would happen if she got too close to Steve….

**A/N: Next Chapter up soon, What could happen, I got the last Chapters for book 1 written so I know where to go with the story. Don't forget Fluff,Drama, and tension lead up to the last chapters of book 1 …Thanks ****PRINCESSLUCY**** I took your idea into writing… Reviews, ideas, and thoughts welcomed!**


	9. LOVE AND ANGER

December 29th / 5:40 A.m./ near Mid-Atlantic

Claire awoke with her head throbbing with pain. She sat up in the bed, trying to recall all that she did.

"Lets see, there was the meeting, I walked out…the…the threat." She came to a stop. The strangers' words were still fresh. She gave a shudder at the remembrance of it. She checked her arm and saw that it was healed without even a scar.

-"That's weird." She said getting out of the bed. She was also not in her room. She walked half way to the exit, when a hand grabbed her, she gave out a squeal and turned around…. She gave a sigh of relief.

-"Oh, Peter, you almost scared me to death." She said before sitting down on one of the chairs. He surveyed her before sitting with her. He decided now was a good opportunity to find out what happened.

-"So… can you tell me what happened yesterday? That's if you can remember, I don't want you to stain yourself." He said studying her even more, something wasn't right, but he couldn't place his thumb on it.

-"I…I was, well… I was threatened." She said softly forcing her face to look at him, "It's nothing…really." She said trying to reinsure him. He stared at her, so now he wanted to know who would do it.

-"What type of threat." He said dryly his eyes never leaving hers. She grew with anger, couldn't he tell she didn't want to talk about it, if it was nothing, it was nothing….

-"Do you really need to know?" her voice rose, she made an attempt to stand up, but was pulled back down by Peter.

-"Of course I need to know! I saved you, I have the rights to know what happened!" his voice rising above hers. She stared at him, "I have church, and I'm marrying Steve… if that's what you wanted to know, well now you know, and Thank you for saving me, you're such a hero." She said with annoyance before leaving the room…

BBB

December 29th/ 9:45 A.m./ Mass in the ballroom

-"I'm very happy that you accepted Steve's proposal… you make a fine match…" her father whispered during the hymn (Eternal Father, Strong to Save). Claire only rolled her eyes with annoyance, Steve smiled…

_Protect them by thy guarding hand_

_From Every Peril on the Land_

-"I'm having second thoughts." She whispered back wiping the smile off of Steve's face.

_O spirit whom the father sent_

_To spread abroad the firmament_

Peter walked to the ballroom, whistling only to look through a window and stop…There was Claire, and next to her was Steve. Something else caught his eyes…a wedding ring… Peter grew so furious, he couldn't even recall going up to the ballroom doors.

_O wind of heaven, by thy might_

_Save all who dare the eagles flight_

-"Mr. Pevensie, your not suppose to be here." Bradley said stopping him. Peter tried looking over Bradley's shoulders to get Clarie's attention, but failed. "Mr. Pevensie, you have to leave, this is a private ceremony."

_And keep them by thy watchful hand_

_From every peril in air._

-"How's this private? If I recall, I'm aloud to go to such events and I'm a friend of Claire, who said I was welcomed anytime." He retorted trying to make his way through. On the other side Claire failed to notice the argument, she was reading from the hymn book.

_O Trinity of love and power!  
Our family shield in danger's hour;_

-"Just let me talk to her real quick! Please." Peter said trying to shove Bradley out of the way. Bradley was already annoyed. He looked through the glass at Steve._  
From rock and tempest, fire and foe,_

Steve looked up and nodded._  
Protect us wheresoever's we go;_

Bradley turned back to Peter, "I'm sorry Mr. Pevensie, but as one of the guards of Miss. Claire you are no longer available to see her or come near her. If you do, then you will be under arrest until our arrival in New York. Gentlemen, please see Mr. Pevensie to his room."

The two men led Peter out of the ballroom area, while Claire finally looked up…but Steve's damage was done._  
Thus evermore shall cry to Thee_

-"I'm glad we can be together." Steve said to her smiling. Claire looked away with a frightened face…

_For those in peril on the sea._

Once the mass was over, Claire, Capt. Watson, and Steve stayed behind talking to some of the guests.

While Claire was talking to a member of the royal family, she looked over the shoulder to see Peter gesturing for her to go with him. She looked over her shoulder to see Steve deep in a conversation.

-"Excuse me" she said before walking over quickly to Peter. Before she could even say a word he led her up on deck.

-"Peter, what are you doing?" she said looking over her shoulder to make sure no one followed.

-"What's going on?" he said staring at the waves. Claire brushed some hair from her face.

-"I told you, I'm …marrying Steve, but not by choice." She said sitting on one of the chairs. Peter sat next to her. He seemed to be in deep thought.

-"I know I don't have money, but if I asked you to marry me, would you?" he said softly. Claire looked at him.

-"Why would…no wait let me rephrase that, why do everyone think I marry for money? Is that what you take me for? A gold digger?" she said softly and annoyed.

-"No… I just want to be-" he said but was cut off.

-"Peter, I'm marrying Steve, we've only know each other for three days. Is that love?" she said failing to look at him.

-"Yes, I feel like I've known you my entire life." He said grabbing her hand.

-"The same way, and your family is great, Edmund knows how to have fun, Lucy's kind and sweet, and Susan knows how to help you out when you need it, it's as if you escaped from a fairytale or a dream." She said laughing with him, "But to answer your question then-" but before she could even think on what happened, the two realized they had kissed each other.

-"Peter! You better come quickly!" Lucy came up running, interrupting them.

-"Lu? What is it?" Peter said standing up with Claire, panic in his eyes.

-"It's about lion!" she said gasping, Claire confused looked to Peter,

-"Lion? Peter what's 'lion'?" he turned to her,

-"Its really important, but wait here, I'll be back!" he then ran off with Lucy.

The wind picked up, the clouds grew dark and the waves slammed against the ship, along with the rain causing Claire to take shelter inside.

BBB

All morning Claire had not once heard a word from Peter or his siblings. That was one thing but her biggest problem was soon to come and it had a name…Steve... While brushing her hair, there came knock from the door… and speak of the devil…

Steve walked in smiling and admiring his fiancée.

-"You look stunning." He said placing a kiss on her neck, this was to gross for her. She shifted her weight so he had no access to her neck.

-"What do you want?" she said with disgust. How could someone be so cruel as to buy someone's love? He only laughed and put his hands on her waist, sliding them down…

-"You..." he whispered in her ear… she turned around and slapped him.

-"I'm not one of your prostitutes that can be bought for money, I don't work for you, and you can't buy me…" she turned around, only for her to be grabbed roughly by the shoulders and slammed into a wall.

-"Don't test me! I can do whatever I want with you!" he said grabbing her and giving her a forceful kiss.

She bit his lip as hard as she could. She felt the warm sticky liquid on her lips as he yelped in pain.

-"I'm your fiancée!" she said "You should treat me with respect!" she said wiping the blood off her lips with her sleeve. He yelled and literally though her into the wall.

-"Yes you are! And my Wife!" he said taking out a picture of Peter (how he got that we do not know) "and this little mutt, is never going to be worthy of you! So if you think he's going to take your innocence then you best think again! For I'm always first!" he said ripping the photo. This was all new to Claire; she had never seen anyone so delusional… He picked her up, and dragged her to the bed…

-"What are you doing!" she screamed, but the answer was clear on what he was going to do. She kicked him, but to no avail he forced her down. She was pinned,

-"I told you I would take your innocence before _him_!" he yelled in anger. He started untying her dress.

-"Stop!" she screamed trying to get him off of her.

"Oh, I'm doomed!"…

**A/N: Weird Weather change all of a sudden, ;) Thanks for the reviews, I'll post another sneak peek soon! More reviews and ideas are welcomed!! Final chapters are coming up, part 2 on the way!**


	10. A Bad omen

The fresh scent of grass and the feeling intrigued their senses. They opened their eyes only to look upon their beloved kingdom again. They were back in Narnia… Before them was the great lion…Aslan.

-"Welcome back Kings and Queens of Narnia." He greeted warmly, although Lucy caught the flaw in the lion… his eyes were saddened,

-"Oh, Aslan, Why are you sad?" Lucy came up brushing his golden mane. The others caught on to Lucy's remark, and were also curious. Knowing he couldn't hide the truth, the great lion let out a sigh..

-"Come with me dear ones." He said before leading them to the edge of the cliff facing the sea. The lion had his head down, where should he begin..

-"I sent you on a quest to make one happy," he began, gaining a nod from the kings and queens. "There was one thing I could not have foreseen…love." Aslan looked to Peter. "You have given her the most powerful thing in the world one can bring. For some, as you have found out is Money and power, but she never cared for that only to be loved as her father could not." But he his head drooped. "Because of your love for her, Peter, many will perish soon. Things are now in motion, because she has given her heart to you, although you did not know it, Steve will be so ever more determined to ruin her." The others looked to Peter who was now white as a ghost.

-"and…what about her?" he said, his voice shaking. One could not even imagine what a person like Steve could do.

Aslan's head went lower. Lucy covered her mouth in fright; Edmund had to catch Susan from completely falling to the ground, and poor Peter couldn't stand to know what would happen.

-"He will attack her heart physically and mentally. He won't stop till she is completely dead." He said in a low growl. Peter couldn't picture her miserable. She had been so happy until she met Steve. The Just king knew the question Peter had been dying to ask,

-"What will happen to them, and is there anyway in saving them?" Edmund spoke sternly and determined.

The lion looked to Peter and then Edmund,

-" Something terrible will happen to their ship… thrice the attempts shall be made, two will fail, while the other succeeds." He looked to Peter, "If your heart truly desires to be with her, then she may come, but you must jump off the back of the ship by 1:15 a.m. New Years day. Ask the question you know is true, if you fail to return, then you shall share the same fate. It is a deep price for what has been done." Peter had no need in thinking on what would happen, all he wanted was to be with her, even if that meant till death.

-"I'm ready." He replied strong and true.

-"Oh, Peter, you can't be serious!" Susan said crying "Oh, Aslan, there has to be another way!"

-"I'm sorry dear one, but this is the only way I'll except." The lion said brushing her face with his mane, trying to comfort her. Susan covered her mouth, she was not ready to lose a family member. Peter felt terrible.

-"Su, don't worry, I'll come back…If I can't reach her….I'll come back…I promise." He said giving her a hug.

Aslan called out in a roar:

"Time, Time, TIME!" and in a flash Peter vanished…

* * *

**A/N: real short, but it needs to be done…What could have happened to Claire and Steve, and what terrible thing will happen? Hmm, I wonder if this story will have it's happily ever after, maybe, Character deaths coming up in later chapters,, be prepared.! Reviews and ideas!!**


	11. A love and A Plot

Peter fell onto the wooden floor, letting out a groan he lifted himself back up. ..He was back on the SeaRoyal. His next task was to find Claire.

-"Were could she be at?" he thought while walking down the hallway, he would have kept going if something had not caught his attention. It was faint at first and then began to grow louder as he approached the door.

-"What are you doing!" a woman screamed

-"I told you I would take your innocence before _him_!" a man yelled in anger.

-"Stop!" the woman screamed again.

Then reality struck him…Claire. Without thinking he tried opening the door but it was locked. The only way to try and get it to open was to ram it, but with what?

-"Stop, Please!" Claire cried out. Peter began to grow with anger.

"If he dare harms her I will kill him!" Peter thought as he started to run into the door, causing a bang to be heard.

-"Who's out there? I'll have the captain kill you if you do not leave!" Steve yelled from the other side of the door. His voice shaky and yet strong.

-"NO! Please Help, Send for Help! Please!" Claire cried out, she gave out a scream as apparently Steve did not like the fact that she gave him away. "He harmed her!" With a loud yell, Peter ran into the door, causing it to crash down.

-"Peter!" Claire cried in relief, Steve looked paralyzed

-"What? You!" Steve had his torso off, by now and Claire still had her under-dress on. Without even thinking on what to do Peter ran into Steve knocking him onto the floor. The two wrestled on the wooden floor. The sound of ripping clothing and impact of skin to skin could be heard. Claire crawled to the corner panicking she pressed the Emergency button on the wall. Her guards should be here any moment. No later had she pressed it, she heard Peter let out a cry of pain, and was grabbed with a pocket knife at her throat.

-"Stay right there, boy. I'll cut her throat if you come any closer…I swear it." Steve warned dragging Claire with him towards the door. Peter now wounded by his upper arm, watched carefully thinking on what to do. He dare not move, for there was a good chance Steve would do what he said.

-"Peter" Claire cried out softly, her face was covered in tears, and her hair covered parts of her face. Steve forced the knife closer.

-"Shh!" he hissed, "Well, Mr. Pevensie, it was a pleasure knowing you, but I'm afraid we must be going." Steve made his way to the front door, when a yells of men could be heard in the distance. Steve in panic made his first mistake; he had released Claire in shock. Using quick reflexes Peter grabbed her and pushed her behind him. Claire now shaking held onto his waist, watching from over his shoulder.

Steve yelled out and charged at Peter once again. But this time however, Peter was ready; pushing Claire away and onto the bed, peter twisted his body, grabbed the knife out of Steve's hand and slammed the base/handle onto his temple, knocking him out.

-"Miss. Claire!" Bradley came in grabbing her along with the other men with their guns out. The men looked from Peter to a now unconscious Steve.

-"Arrest him!" Bradley ordered, pointing his finger to Peter. Claire ran in front of the men blocking them from Peter.

-"No, Stop!" Claire cried out, "He was helping me…Steve tried to rape me…if it wasn't for Peter… I could possibly be dead." Claire said never moving from Peter. Before any questions could be asked, one of the officers came in,

-"Sir, the captain would like to see his daughter, now!" he informed, stressing how important it was.

Claire nodded and grabbed Peter pulling him alongside her. The two walked in silence until reaching the Conference room. Fidgeting with her hands Claire turned to Peter,

-"Um..Thank you…for everything, I will do what I can, to erase your charges if any…um,,, how's your arm?" Peter had forgotten all about his cut, He looked down at it and back to her,

-"I've had worse. Are you okay though?" he said lifting her chin, She nodded. Captain Watson came out, only to find the two people he was looking for…

BBB

-"So, Peter's not in any trouble?" Claire asked cautiously. Capt. Watson only laughed.

-"Of course not! I'm not going to charge someone who just saved my daughter…" Claire gave out a sigh of relief as did Peter. "Mr. Pevensie, may you leave us for a moment, I would like to speak to my daughter in private." Claire looked to Peter, who only nodded at her. She gave a small smile of thanks before he left. Captain Watson sat next to her, staring at the stars through the glass.

-"I'm sorry, for everything I've done." He began, "I should have known you were miserable, you told me over and over again…it's just, I want the best for you…" he looked at her, "Now, I know I was just doing it for me. I'm sorry." Claire looked at him with tears in her eyes,

-"Y-you shouldn't be, it was my fault also…I should have told you, instead of giving attitude…" Capt. Watson, gave his daughters had a squeeze,

-"Oh, your mother would have been so proud of you." Fresh tears came pouring down as she buried her face in her fathers' torso. He patted her back, comforting her, until he remembered Peter was still outside.

-"I forgot the dear boy! I need to talk to him; you should rest." he said, "Peter! You can come back in!" he shouted. Claire brushed her tears off with her sleeve as Peter came back in. Claire stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek,

-"Good night, and thanks." Peter's stomach gave a flip, he couldn't stand it, not caring if her father saw, Peter gave her a kiss on the lips, his stomach gave another greater flip knowing she had returned the kiss…She had returned his love... All this was uneasy for Capt. Watson, clearing his throat, the two broke apart, both blushing very hard. Smiling Claire walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek,

-"Good night, dad"

-"Good night, sweetie, you can stay in my room until they fix yours." Claire walked out to retire for the night.

Capt. Watson gestured Peter to sit, this was going to be a longer talk then the one planned…

BBB

-"…since you helped my daughter escape from danger, I will let _you _decide Steve's fate. We can have him put to death for truancy, or arrested for life in New York…The choice is yours." Captain Watson studied the young man in front of him, curious on his answer. Peter pondered his choices, yes, Steve was a criminal and yes Peter recalled that if he harmed Claire he would kill him, but why was he having the difficulty in saying so…

Peter looked up at the captain, "Let him live, I do not want his death on my conscious, give him a harsh punishment if you must, but not death…" Capt. Watson gave him a nod,

-"So be it." Just as Peter was about to leave the Captain spoke:

-"Peter, my daughter, take care of her when I can not, promise me that." Peter looked to him confused,

-"I will sir. Sir, witch way is it to your room? I need to talk to her…" Capt. Watson gave a grunt as he stood up, "Peter, you should rest, I'm sure it can wait till the morning." He said coming to him.

-"No sir, it can't…it's really important." The captain paused and then came up with a conclusion.

-"Very well, third door on your left down this hall." Peter thanked the captain and left.

BBB

-"Peter? What's the matter?" Claire asked stepping out from the door way, she was in a violet night gown, with pink bath robe. Peter smiled, but it vanished there wasn't much time.

-"We need to talk," he grabbed her arm and led her up on deck near the bow section. Claire was smiling, as she sat down on a bench,

-"So, what did you want to talk about?" her voice was cheerful, Peter knew she would find out anyway, but didn't want to ruin her happiness.

-"Steve," he began sitting next to her,

-"Yes, what about?" she asked her smile vanishing. Peter bit his lip while running his hand through his hair.

-"Your father gave me the choice of putting him to death, or putting him in jail… I chose jail, Claire" Claire's eyes grew wide with shock,

-"you did what?" she breathed, "To a man who almost raped me! You let him live!" she said standing up in frustration, Peter rose with her,

-"You need to calm down and understand, I don't want his death haunting me!" Claire gave a sarcastic laugh,

-"Oh, so a man who has now scared _me_ for life, which will haunt _me_, lives."

-"Well, when you put it like that, yes." He said shakily. Claire puffed her cheeks out in anger,

-"Oh, I can't believe you!" she began walking back inside,

-"Claire, don't do this." Peter begged. She stopped and turned around, with tears in her eyes,

-"You know…there will be a day when you will wish you had done a little evil, to do a greater good." She stated bluntly before walking away. Peter gave sigh and sat back down on the bench looking up at the stars, the ships horn the sounded signaling the hour of mid-night.

"Twenty-four hours left…" he thought.

BBB

-"Do you think the Captain wants you to marry his daughter after your little attempt? hmm….You think she wants you?" the voice spoke, from outside the bars,

-"I have a problem," Steve admitted, from behind the bars. The voice let out a laugh,

-"I know, High King Peter…funny you had it tied, and you ruined it, I helped you get so close and you ruined it…"

-"What do I do? I am your humble servant, Tash…" Steve replied, the figure came forward only to be known as Bradley,

-"Do you honestly think that the great lion can keep me from returning to Narnia? The only reason he brings the king back is to get _her_! The kings so called loved one? Well I think not! The lion predicts a disaster on the ship, well I intend to give him a disaster, and this times no mistakes! We will kill them all! It shall begin with her…." Bradley gave a mischievous grin "and I think I know how to do it…"

* * *

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Can't belive Bradley was Tash! Like I said Character deaths are coming up! Also next chapter will be long, since after that is the disaster!! Reviews and ideas welcomed,, I got Claire's quote from Kingdom of Heaven, when I saw it with my BF///**


	12. Dark Sorcery

_**Later that night….**_

The darkness crept in around her as she slept. This darkness is not what you see at night, but darker…with evil. The unaware woman stirred a little in her sleep. One can only guess by her expressions she dreamt of happiness, but that would all soon change. The darkness, now very close, began to engulf all in its path. Again, the woman stirred, still unaware. Then came the figure of a person clouded in dark garments with dark smoke encircling it…

-"Your time will come, _your majesty_." It whispered in the harshest tone it could muster. It waved one of his hands that commanded a silver ring of a lion to form on her finger. Just then, the girls' expression changed, and she began to stir even more. It crept closer, whispering incantations of evil and of darkness. The girl began to let out moans and stirred more violently. The figure bent down and whispered more incantations in her ear…

"_What am I doing here?" she asked looking all around her. She was in the middle of what was supposed to be a field, but it was dead. All around her was dead. The great castle that stood by the sea before her was ruined; the sea was dull and dark. All these things were terrifying, and it was cold. The sun that was supposed to warm the world was dull and looked so old. "Where am I?" the girl cried out again, her voice echoing…but know one answered._

"_My child," a figure appeared before her, "you are in the evil land of Narnia." The girl tried to get a better look at the figure, but its hood stopped her gaze._

"_Narnia? What's Narnia? And who are you?" she asked demandingly, her hands trembling with fright. The figure gave out a laugh,_

"_My love, _this_ is Narnia. Now, to answer your second question, I am the great Tash, the keeper of light, and protector of good. I have been forced to live here in this land by the treacherous lion called Aslan. Remember this name child, for he has befriended the man called Peter Pevensie."_

"_That's ridiculous! Peter Pevensie would never do anything like that! He would tell me if he befriended a lion." She retorted defending Peter's honor. The man clapped his hands,_

"_Oh, Bravo! Did this Peter, tell you about his identity? Hmm, did he tell you about freeing this other man called Steve?" the man paused with a smile, "Oh, this name is familiar? Well, Peter has sentenced Steve to prison, only to release him. My love, they plan on killing you and everyone onboard this ship."_

_Claire couldn't take it, "No, you're lying! Stop it! If you're the keeper of light, you're supposed to bring happiness!" The man took off his hood,_

"_Claire, I tell you this to warn you; so that you may live… they have already committed a murder as we speak."_

_Claire collapsed onto the dirt embedding a cloud of smoke. "What were you saying of identity?"_

_The man smiled, he was waiting for this question._

"_Peter, is a terrorist. He was to get close to you, enough to give you feelings. Just when he gets close enough he was to murder you."_

"_No, this is not true. He loves me." She remembered. The mans' upper lip trembled._

"_My love, there are two types of love: False love, and true love. I will show you who has been murdered and what will come to pass." Claire hesitated before nodding._

_She was floating in the water, looking up was the ship… it was completely vertical in the air. Its height was about half of the Empire State building. Around her, people were screaming and splashing water. From above, passengers were falling off the ship, smashing into the waters' surface. Claire looked in horror, her mouth a gaped. Then the ship gave a might roar, trebling the sea, a explosion shot straight up from inside, blasting the windows and everything inside out. The ship blasted off parts of metal that formed the body, and wood that formed the buildings, and then it sank going straight down. It was gone in less than fifteen seconds._

_The scenery vanished and they were onboard the SeaRoyal, they were outside one of the main rooms. Before them was the corpse of General Clark (Southampton Chapter), and waking away was Peter and Steve, both drenched in blood. Claire ran up to Peter._

_-"Peter!" but was stopped for he had spun around and stabbed Claire with what looked like a sword. The sword had a red handle, and a golden lion was carved in the metal. Claire barley got to look at the blade all she read was, "Aslan bares his teeth…"… and she felt darkness and coldness go around her._

_She landed back on the dirt…_

The door slammed open and Peter ran in with Rhindon in his hand. The figure backed away in fright, but soon regained his reposition.

-"Get away from her!" Peter demanded. Why didn't she hear them? The figure laughed,

-"Oh, King Peter it's just you, you almost frightened me there!" the figure made his way to Claire again.

-"I said get away!" Peter yelled going on the opposite side of the bed, pointing his sword at the figure with the sword hovering above Claire. "Claire, wake up!" Peter yelled shaking her with his free arm.

"_My daughter, you must not give in to this evilness that clouds your mind." Came a gentle voice from afar. Claire looked around seeing no one. "You must follow your heart." The voice was closer almost as if it was behind her…waiting,_

_Claire turned around to see a magnificent lion. She stumbled back in fright._

"_You're that lion, Tash was talking about! Please don't kill me!" she cried. The lion cam forth and sat next to her studying her. Claire could not help but drown in his appearance. He had a magnificent golden mane, sparkling eyes, and his voice was sweet and gentle._

"_Dear one, I am not what you think I am, I am the creator of Narnia, but this is not Narnia." He began, "Sadly, what you have seen is true, except the end. But this is not by my doing but Tash. Do you really think young Peter would do something like that? He loves you with all his heart. You must trust him as you once did." Claire began to cry as she buried her head in his mane,_

_-"I don't know what to believe anymore. Aslan, I have been told lies so many times, they seem the truth…" Aslan lifted his head along with hers._

_-"Follow your heart."_

_Claire, please wake up! Stay away from her!!!_

_The two looked up. _

"_Aslan, what is that? What's going on?"_

_Just then, two more figures appeared. The cloaked figure and Peter. The two looked around and saw Claire alone. Before she could recall what had happened, she realized she was in the middle of the two._

_-"Claire, your dreaming, he's trying to harm you!" Peter explained with his hand out._

_-"No! He murders you! The great lion said so himself!" Tash yelled out "Come with me, and you can be free and happy!"_

_-"Claire, please listen to me! I love you and I would not harm you!" Peter begged with his hand now fully stretched out._

_-"You saw the sword! He carries it in his hand!" Tash accused, now smiling. Claire looked at the sword in terror. She clutched her stomach. She felt the world spin around her. Different voices were now buzzing in her head._

_Claire!_

_Claire!_

_Follow your heart!_

_You will die if you go with him!_

_Don't listen to him!_

_He will kill you!_

_I love you!_

_He lies!_

_Scenes began to flash before her, the shooting star, the ships sinking, the dance, Lucy, Susan, and Edmund, the corpse, the kiss…Tash, Peter, and Aslan…_

"_Stop it," she said, they continued "I said Stop It!" she screamed, and just like that it stopped. Before anyone could even think, a majestic roar was heard that shook the ground…Tash gave out a scream and vanished in smoke._

Claire awoke coughing and gasping for air. She looked up to see the figure vanishing and Peter standing there with his sword drawn out towards it as it left. Once it disappeared, he immediately dropped his sword and hugged her so tightly, she felt she would brake.

-"P-Peter, too-tight!" she gasped. He let go a bit, but never broke the embrace. "Peter, what was that?" Claire asked frightened, still staring at the wall it vanished into.

-"I won't lie to you; I honestly do not know what that thing was. Do you?" he said staring into her eyes searching for some sign. She shook her head. Just then she went limp, and all went black. Peter eyes went wide.

"_What happened?"_

-"Claire, wake up! Not again!" he firmly shook her but she wouldn't wake. He tried touching her hand but withdrew it quickly…it was hot. He placed his hand on her forehead but she was warm. Just then he saw the ring. "Was she wearing that before? That thing must have put it on her!" he saw her chest rise quickly, and felt her hearts rhythm go way to fast. He saw her face, so pale and innocent. He saw the ring and placed his hand over it pulling it off. The pain was unbearable, but he did not refuse. "I promised I would protect you…don't leave me." He said once the ring vanished after hitting the floor.

What seemed like minutes, everything stopped. A teardrop he had fell onto her lips, and roar was heard again.

"_Peter,"_ it whispered, "_She will be all right. I promise you…She will not remember any of her possession, but only that you love her, and would go to extreme measures to help her. Your family also sends their love… remember your time is short…" _

Peter looked at Claire one last time and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips,

"This is my promise; nothing will happen or harm you"

He walked out, and sat himself onto one of the chairs,

"What will tomorrow bring?" he thought. He imagined his life with her in Narnia, he would take her to the fords of Beruna, take a stroll down the beach, go horseback riding all the way to Lamppost Waste, the parties, and he could introduce her as his princess…a kid? Sure he would like one, but only when she felt she was ready… it will be fine… and with that he let sleep come over him, and let Aslan guard him through the night…

* * *

**A/N: Now you know what the good is going against…. You found out a character death but more are to come… Next is New Years Eve, the day disaster strikes!! Opinions, ideas, and reviews welcomed!!**


	13. Midnight Tease

**December 31 /3:48 a.m./ Mid- Atlantic/ Capt. Room**

-"Peter?" Claire mumbled, while she stood up from her bed. It was still night. She let out a groan and clutched her head.

"Oh, my head. Did I drink last night?" she thought trying to recall the events. She got out of bed and walked out the door way only to stop in her tracks. There was Peter; he looked so uncomfortable on the floor. His back was against the chair and his head rested on his shoulder, with his bangs covering his eyes. "What is he doing here?" She crouched next to him shaking him softly.

-"Peter." She whispered, she shook him again, "Peter, wake up" He stirred and then let out a soft groan. He must have realized something for he went wide awake shaking sleep, and drew out his sword. She stepped back a little. He turned to her and lowered his sword.

-"Oh, Claire…it's just you." He said in a relief. She bit her lip, while she picked his sword off the ground.

-"What are you doing with a sword?" she asked surveying it. He looked up and let out a groan, as he lifted himself upright.

-"It was a gift; I kept it just in case I need protection." He said looking at her taking in her beauty in the night. She saw what he was doing,

-"Right," she let out a soft laugh "and why would you be in my, well my fathers' room?" she said as she passed him the sword. He let out a chuckle along with a blush for being caught.

-"umm…I thought you would need protection, just for tonight. If you don't mind." He said taking her arm. She shook her head.

-"no, I would be happy with the protection tonight, but first you are coming to sleep in bed." She said trying to make an attempt to tug him. He laughed at her failure.

-"I'm okay; you should go back in bed." He said leaning his head on the chair. After a few attempts in trying to get him up, he laid on his back. She gave up…

-"Fine then, I guess I'll sleep here as well." She said lying on her back. He groaned,

-"Oh, Claire, go back to bed, please for me. I'll be fine, I don't want you to hurt yourself." He teased. She returned his teasing by swatting his arm. The two stayed there for some time until Peter realized Claire's head was now on his stomach. His insides tensed and butterflies grew in his stomach. The strange thing was he enjoyed it. Sensing the uneasiness, Claire awoke looking at him. He had a strange expression.

-"What?" but there was no need for answers, she realized what she had done and grew pink, "Oh my, I'm really sorry." She said sitting up. He laughed and sat up as well,

-"It's all right. I'd rather you sleep on my tummy, then the floor." He said teasingly. She rolled her eyes.

-"You know what, I'm going to bed, and you can sleep here on the floor." She said in a mock angered tone. He laughed and pulled her up.

-"I know what you're trying to get at," he said walking her to the bedroom door. She raised an eyebrow,

-"No you don't" she replied entering the bedroom, and sitting on the bed. Peter hugged her and pushed her down.

-"yes, I do." He whispered before kissing her neck. She gave out a laugh,

-"Peter, this wasn't what I was getting at." he pulled away with his eyes in shock. He was completely red with embarrassment.

-"I'm sorry." He replied quickly before making an attempt to leave. She grabbed his arm and lowered him back onto her.

-"Don't" she whispered. He dove right into her mouth, trying to save every taste, and touch.

"Oh, Susan's going to kill me!" he thought as he kissed her neck and cheek. He tugged his shirt off only to reveal muscles all over his body.

She let her hands roam his back, feeling every muscle. Just then she remembered the night when she and him had a little moment when trying to doge the guards. She laughed again, but this time softly.

-"What?" he breathed "am I doing something wrong?" he asked looking at her with concern. She shook her head. She could have melted in his eyes. He looked so young and he had kid like features. He was so innocent…and that's what she loved. He never wanted to hurt anybody, but only do what was good for others…

-"No, I'm just remembering when we did something similar to this, do you remember?" he looked at her and laughed; now he did…

-"of course, how could I forget? You surprised me." She bit her lip.

-"Peter, as much as I would like to continue with _this_, we shouldn't. I'm sorry." She said shamefully. He looked at her and gave her as kiss on the forehead.

-"It's all right, I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do." He said before getting off of her and cuddling next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She kissed his hands, before falling asleep,

_"This is going to be a great New Years Eve and New years" _she thought, before sleep took them both…

* * *

**A/N: This is the last full night the ****SeaRoyal**** will see, Next chapter is Morning and NEW YEARS EVE. I had to add fluff so it could fit in with later chapters…Review, opinions and ideas welcomed!!! Thanks to all who reviewed!! Special thnx to : ****mae-E**** , ****narniagirl17**** , ****JackGirl**** ,**


	14. New Years Eve

The next morning Peter awoke taking in the scent of Apple and Cinnamon. He smiled remembering why he was there…Claire. He turned over to see her sleeping peacefully. He stayed there watching her sleep while thoughts buzzed in his head. How would she feel if he told her about Narnia? Would she think he was crazy? Before he could answer any of these questions, he felt her move.

-"Good morning." She greeted sleepily, shifting her weight so she was now on her side. He smiled giving her a kiss on her shoulder.

-"Did you sleep well?" he asked putting his arm around her. She gave a soft laugh and nodded.

-"Except, I had this strange dream…something about Narnia?" she tried to recall her dream. Peter only stiffened. "It was rather weird and confusing." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

-"Well…did you like the place?" he asked curiously. She nodded, but then her face went unreadable.

-"But there was this _thing_…I don't know, I can't really remember it. Do you know anything about it?" Peter shook his head but before she could reply there came a knocking sound. Claire stood up looking at the door and groaned making Peter laugh. In return she gave him a death glare.

-"Miss. Claire, it's me, Bradley." Bradley called out from behind the door. Claire answered the door letting Bradley come into the living room.

-"Bradley, what is it?" she asked studying his expression. The man gave a sigh and sat down on the sofa.

-"Claire, General Clark was murdered last night. Our best guess was that Steve did it." He began. Claire was paralyzed. Hearing voices coming from the other room Peter walked over behind the door listening to the conversation.

-"What? He was locked up, how he…" then it hit her "don't tell me he escaped!" she cried out.

-"I think he wants to kill you and everyone on board." He added with a smile. Claire stood up looking at Bradley in a weird expression. "I…I mean _He_ might also give you another scar on your shoulder." Then again reality struck her,

-"I don't think I ever mentioned about having a scar on my shoulder to anyone Bradley." She stated cautiously. With no hesitation, Peter grabbed Rhindon. Bradley's smile grew.

-"Oh Claire, your so beautiful, it truly is sad to know I have to kill you." He said drawing out a knife.

-"Peter!" she cried out quickly before dodging one of Bradley's blows. Peter came in knocking Bradley's knife out of the way. Using Rhindon, he was able to threaten Bradley.

-"Don't move and you'll live longer." Peter growled through clenched teeth. Claire still on the rug looked between the two, "Claire, get the security." Peter demanded. Just before Claire could get up, Bradley added…

-"High King, it seems you came out of Narnia." This caught Claire's attention. Peter moved the sword closer to Bradley's neck causing blood to trickle down.

-"Quiet!" Peter growled again. Claire walked over, looking at Peter with disbelief. Peter turned and saw her. Guilt washed on him…

-"It was you." She breathed "It was you both!" she sad sadly, looking at the two. "You both were in my dream…" she looked to Peter "You stabbed me."

-"Claire I wouldn't hurt you. I wouldn't even lie to you!" he begged, Bradley smiled again,

-"Yet he told you he had nothing to do with it or even tell you he was a king!"

-"I can explain later, but I didn't tell you because I thought you would think I was crazy! I only did it because I love you." He softly added. Claire looked at him with tears and then smiled.

-"I believe you, but then that means Aslan is -" but failed to say the rest. At the mention of 'Aslan' , Bradley gave a demon like screech, causing the entire ship to shake. Yet, only the two in the room felt it. Claire ran to Peter, holding on to him. The room grew cold and dark, as Bradley transformed into a demon of shadow with piercing yellow and red eyes. The two couple's eyes grew wide as the demon towered up in front of them. The demon gave a laugh that caused the room to trembled causing the furniture to shake.

-"Ha, before the end of the night, not even Aslan himself can save you!" the demon said in his deep voice before laughing, "mark my words I will kill you myself before the day is up!" Peter held his sword high facing Bradley, shielding Claire from him,

-"Not on my watch!" Peter yelled with a kingly voice. The demon laughed and swooped down on them, knocking both of them to the wall. Claire clutched her cheek were she had been scratched. Looking back up she saw Peter was 'trying' to defeat the demon but was losing terribly.

"Good and evil, then that means Light and Darkness!" she looked at the door that led to the hallway.

Peter fell back flipping over the table, letting out a groan of pain. The demon laughed,

"Now High King, where's that cowardly lion at now?" the demon mocked "You will die first before your loved one!" Peter's eyes grew wide as the demon picked Rhindon up and was preparing to kill its master. Before Rhindon could even make contact with Peter, the demon gave a screech of pain. Peter noticed the door was open as light made contact with the demon. Smoke began encircling the monster and then it vanished. The rooms' lights faded back on and the air became warm again.

Claire rushed over to Peter, helping him up. "Are you all right?" she asked as she inspected his arm that was cut.

Peter tried to give a laugh "I've had worse. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Claire nodded before giving him a kiss.

-"You were absolutely brilliant! Not every guy could have that type of courage!" she said hugging him, he laughed softly before breaking the embrace.

-" but not every guy would have the heart to tell the one he loves the truth…" he said softly, "Claire, I have to tell you something…"

BBB

For the rest of the morning and afternoon, the two walked up on deck while Peter told Claire all about Narnia. He mentioned on how he helped defeat the white-witch, how he became king, the reason for coming to the future…everything…

Claire listened to every detail, and oddly enough she believed him.

-"So…" Claire began once Peter finished, "you and your siblings came to my time to show me happiness?" she asked making sure she had understood everything. The wind had picked up some so her hair had to be put into a bun.

-"Right, and me and Ed are kings and Susan and Lucy are Queens." He added knowing the High King and King rules were confusing.

-"Then you are High King because your older, but you and your siblings have equal power." She restated taking it all in.

-"Yes again." He laughed "I know it's confusing." Claire laughed as she sat on the bench.

-"Uh, yeah!" she added. She stared out at the sea. Her face softened.

-"Pete, I have to tell you something." She faced him as he sat next to her.

-"What is it?" he asked knowing something was bothering her.

-" Last night was not the only time I had dreams about Narnia." She began "They started when I met you and your family. I thought it was just…well, I didn't know what to think. But then, when I was at the conference room, I drew a castle by the sea, similar to your castle description."

-"Cair Paravel." Peter added. This was all new to him, but he let her continue.

-"Right, when I was ten, my mother passed away after having a miscarriage... but miscarriage's are common in my family. My great-grandmother had one, my grandmother had one, and so did my mother. Yet, when I was born, my father told me I was a 'miracle' baby. The doctors gave me little chance in living, and yet here I am, but the miraculous thing about my birth is that I was born with one blue eye and one green eye."

-"But I see two green eyes." Peter added checking her eyes while placing his hand in hers. Claire shook her head,

-"No, I'm wearing contact lenses. Their both green now, but when I take them off they are a different color." Claire placed her hand at her eyes and removed the lenses. She opened her eyes and before Peter were one blue eye and one green eye. Peter saw the color of the blue eye and realized his was the exact same color of hers.

-"Claire, that's really amazing." She gave a soft smile, before placing her lenses back on. Peter gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You know… your blue eye is the exact same color as mine. Which means you have a little bit of me in you." He joked while sitting straight up with pride. She held back a grin,

-"Right, now your beginning to sound like my grandmother." She added with a smile "she always said I would meet someone with blue eyes, and I would always say 'why not green?'" she laughed, "she would say green was my mother's favorite color, so I need to keep her in me." He laughed,

-"that _does _sound similar to what I said."

-"Peter, is there a way to get into Narnia, besides only your dreams? Do you truly think that jumping off the ship will get us there?" she asked seriously, he nodded before smiling,

-"Why?" he had that boyish grin again and that was only when he teases, "Do you want to go there?"

-"I- " but was interrupted by the sound of trumpets announcing the New Years eve party. People were walking inside with elegant dresses and tuxedos waiting for the New Years to arrive.

-"Claire, I don't have any of those types of tuxedos," Peter said worriedly, for he was her escort for tonight. He was asked by Capt. Watson personally if he would escort her, and in a instant he had said yes…

-"Well, what kind of gentleman are you if you don't have a Tux?" she said grinning

-"Don't start." he said growling in a joking manner. She laughed and lifted him up,

-"Come on." Before going inside to change, Claire looked at the sunset. For some reason it seemed different, more beautiful. She also felt that would be the last sunset she would see in this world…

The two changed their attire, and prepared for the Celebration. Time was slipping past Peter and he didn't know it…

-"Wow, you look lovely." He said kissing her hand as she appeared from the bathroom. Her hair was in curls and she wore navy blue velvet, royal blue satin and ivory pale cream lace (Dress from Titanic 'Flying Scene').

-"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." She said fixing his tie. "I'm surprised you made an attempt to settle you hair." She joked causing him to spin her, so her hair would come undone.

-"Well now were even." He said enjoying every feature of her face when she was mad.

-"Peter that's not funny, Surly Susan told you never to bother a girl before a celebration!"

-"All right I'm sorry, but don't worry I'm sure you got time to make an _attempt_." He said laughing, before sitting down and watching her fix what she could of her hair.

-"So, are you ready to be bored to death?" Claire asked while she put on her blue heels. Peter rolled his eyes.

-"Please, this event is small compared to what I have to go through back in Narnia. Speaking of which, Claire I need to talk to you before one in the morning and it _has _to be before one." He said wrapping his arms around her.

-"Don't worry, I wont have a problem in leaving, trust me!" she said kissing his neck, "but I am worried."

-"About what?" Peter asked concerned looking at her. She spun around facing him,

-"Steve, and…Tash." She breathed before putting her head on his chest.

-"Don't worry, they can't harm you." Peter said using his thumb to rub her shoulder.

-"They can Peter, you wont have Rhindon, and what if I have to leave with my father, and you can't come?" she said as her body trembled with fear. " He said he would attack the ship tonight!"

-"What?! Claire, why didn't your mentioned this before!" Peter said giving her a shake.

-"I couldn't!" she begged, "They said they would harm you and I couldn't let that happen. When I was attacked, they said if I didn't marry Steve they would attack the ship, starting with you and your family! And I couldn't!" she cried. "And then they mentioned it in my dream, but I didn't know it was real! And then I saw it Peter! I saw the ship sinking! He showed me the Ship sinking, With Clark dead, and I didn't know what to do!" she said collapsing into a nearby chair.

-"Claire…Claire, just relax. All we have to do is tell your father." Peter said trying to comfort her.

-"I can't, he will be so upset." She cried, and then out of no where she blurted out the thing that haunted Peter, "Even Aslan said so himself! Did you not come back because of it?" she asked her eyes red and puffy.

-"I did." Peter breathed remembering the lion's words. "But Claire, we still need to warn your father."

BBB

The two arrived a few minutes before the opening Ceremony which was at eleven. They looked around for Capt. Watson until they found him talking with the Prime Minister.

-"Father, we need to talk to you." Claire said her face with worry. With out an argument he followed them to a corner.

-"What's this about?" he asked looking from Peter to Claire. Claire just looked to the ground. Peter looked from her and then to the captain.

-"Sir, we believe the ship will be attacked by Steve. We have no proof, but we just know." Peter said straining the importance. Claire looked up nodding.

-"Are you sure? I don't want to raise an alarm unless we are certain." Peter looked around, something didn't feel right.

-"I'm sure." Claire said "We don't know when but were sure." Peter left them to look around,

"Something's not right" he thought, his battle instincts coming in.

-"We…Peter?" Claire asked looking around, "Oh, no." she thought. The ship gave a groan. The Crowd grew quiet. Peter across the room looked up at the ceiling and then to the stage.

"Claire!" was all his mind could think, he quickly ran towards the stage were the captain was at. He made his way through the crowd. "Excuse me, sorry."

-"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are only ten hours away from the coast of New York…" The crowd erupted in cheer and applauses. "Now, what a more joyful way to spend this achievement as the SeaRoyal completes its first maiden voyage, then on New Years Eve!" more cheers came along with fog horns. Peter saw Claire standing off in the corner…by herself. At the corner of his eyes Peter saw something black move in her direction. He immediately took off towards Claire. The ship gave another groan.

-"Mathew, why is the ship doing that?" Claire whispered as Mathew came up to her along with Peter who was out of breath. "Peter? What's wrong?"

-"Claire, it's almost time." He warned. Mathew looked at the two with confusion.

-"Claire, what's going on?" he asked. Just then, a musical band came out and started playing tunes.

Capt. Watson showed up alongside Mathew.

-"Mathew, why is the ship making that noise?" Capt. Watson asked repeating Claire's unanswered question.

-"Well, I umm, its…we probably lost a propeller, that's the shudder where feeling."

-"Are you certain?" Claire asked looking at Peter and then to her father. Mathew was sweating,

-"Of course" Peter shook his head,

-"You're lying." Claire immediately turned to her father.

-"We should go check with the office upstairs; they probably can tell us what's going on." Capt. Watson nodded.

-"Then I'm coming with you." Peter said holding onto her arm.

The three walked out of the room only to have to hold on to something. The ship gave a quake.

-"Sir, what time is it?" Peter asked, Capt. Watson looked at his clock.

-"Eleven-thirty" Watson replied. Claire and Peter turned to each other. "We need to go back; we have to announce the New Years."

The three headed back to find the door was locked.

-"That's weird; I guess we will go outside and through the lobby." Watson stated. Peter was beginning to become more cautious.

As they entered outside they found the Clouds darkening as they rolled by.

-"A storm, but that's strange, why would the doors be locked?" Peter asked as they entered the lobby.

-"I don't know," Watson replied as they entered the room filled with music. Watson made his way to the stage as Claire pushed Peter aside.

-"Do you think the ship will sink, the demon said before the day is done, its going to be midnight …a new day." She said searching his eyes. Peter gave a soft smile,

-"I really don't think I will"

BBB

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let us begin our Countdown to the New Years. Here we go!"

Claire and Peter stood on the stage with a foghorn as Peter wore a Party hat that Claire had forced on him. They and the crowd started the countdown.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" The crowd erupted with cheers as party streamers, Confetti and Balloons came down on everyone. Capt. Watson came and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

-"Happy New Year, baby girl." Her father said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

-"Happy New Year, father." She said smiling before even making a complete turn, she met contact with lips. Once the two broke apart, Claire gave a mock-surprised look,

-"Peter Pevensie is that anyway in starting the New Year?" she said laughing. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders,

-"You tell me." He said in a teasing tone. She laughed and gave him a kiss, he gladly deepened it.

The ship gave a groan and a terrible shake. This caused the two to break apart.

-"Oh no."

The crowd stopped their dancing and looked all around as the sirens went on.

-"All Units report to their emergency stations immediately, this is not a drill! All passengers seek safety immediately."

Claire looked to her father who was staring at the intercom. The message repeated itself over and over again. The Crowd in panic started screaming and began making their way to the exit only to find it locked. They started banging on the doors and running over people. In their attempts to get out Claire was dragged along with them.

-"Claire!" Peter yelled trying to shove his way through the crowd, extending his hand for her to take.

-"Peter!" She tried reaching for his hand but barley missed his hand as the crowd pushed violently.

Just then gunshots were heard in the distant along with the screams of women and yells from men.

-"mommy!" a six year old girl cried nearby Claire. With out thinking, ran to the girl to help her.

-"Come with me sweetie, its okay we'll find your mother." Claire said comforting her. She found it hard to hang onto the girl by the hand, so she picked her up and carried her to the stage fighting the crowd.

The more the gunshots were heard the violent the crowd grew.

-"Sweetie!" a woman's voice was heard. Claire turned around to find the girls mother running up to her.

-"Here you go!" Claire yelled giving the mother her child.

-"Oh, Bless you!" the mother said with tears. Claire gave what she could of a smile before taking off towards the stage again.

-"Oh, my God! Daddy!" Claire screamed as she saw a gun fire at her father. The gun went off as she saw her father fall to the ground. "NO!" Claire covered her mouth. She ran quickly towards her father who was bleeding greatly. "Father, you're all right, stay with me! I'll get some help!" Claire pleaded tears falling onto the marble floor.

-"I'm sorry sweetie, be a good girl, and be brave." Watson breathed as he put his hand to her cheek wiping the tears. She grabbed his hand, not wanting it to leave.

-"Dad…don't." she begged as her lips trembled. Watson looked at his daughter and gave a smile,

-"You have your mother in you." He whispered, Claire began to hyperventilate .

-"Don't leave me." She whispered, her father closed his eyes, "No! Don't do that! You can make it! I know you can!" she said keeping him from shutting his eyes.

-"Peter…will..protect you… I know he can….I'll send… your love to your mother…shall I…"

-"Daddy!" she warned

-"Claire." He breathed before shutting his eyes. Claire's eyes grew wide; her eyes scanned his body for any sign of breathing. "No, Daddy! Come back! Please come back!"

Just then, a deep chuckling laughter was heard…

"That laughter…so evil." A chill went up her spine as she turned around to see Steve.

-"Did you miss me?" he asked with the gun in one hand. "It's a shame for him, oh, what a good father…" Claire cried more, "Ha, the poor fool, begging for me not to hurt you…what a waste of a plead." He said laughing. "I would finish what I started with you, but since this ship is going to sink, I don't have the time-"

-"That's right you don't!" Peter yelled swinging a chair across his face. The gun went off. Peter grabbed the gun that had fallen after impact with Steve, but was knocked out of his hand as Steve tackled him down on the floor causing Peter to groan in pain. Steve grabbed the gun and stood up.

-"It was a pleasure knowing you, High King." Steve said with a sinister smile, Peter froze grabbing his side in pain, this was it… he had failed Claire.

-"Get away from him!" Claire yelled as she ran into Steve causing them both to collide on the floor.

-"Claire!" Peter yelled. The two looked at each other from the floor; he was only able to grab the palm of her hand, since they were far apart.

-"Hmm, Your fathers plead, oh, what jolly good that did you! You will watch High King as I kill you love!"

-"No! Claire!" Peter yelled quickly in panic.

The crowd screamed as a gunshot was heard….

* * *

**A/N: Here is the disaster on New Years Eve, Major Character deaths in this chapter and the next one. Sorry for Cliff hangers, lol , don't forget one chapter left until part 2!!! Reviews, Ideas and Opinions welcomed!!!**


	15. Escaping death and the world

_-"Hmm, Your fathers plead, oh, what jolly good that did you! You will watch High King, as I kill your loved one!" _

_-"No! Claire!" Peter yelled quickly in panic._

_The crowd screamed as a gunshot was heard…._

_

* * *

  
_

Peter remained frozen, unable to process the sight. There stood Steve with a shocked expression… The man looked to girl and then into abyss as he crashed onto the marble floor staining it forever more with his blood.

-"Claire" Peter cried out as the tears formed in his eyes as he hugged her, "I thought I would loose you." He whispered softly in her ear. She buried her face in his shoulder as she cried.

-"I thought I would loose _you_…that would have been awful."

The ship gave a groan followed by a shake.

-"Claire, we really need to go." Said a woman's voice followed by a man's voice.

-"Yes, you two are not safe here." Said the man. Claire looked up to see Patrick and a gun alongside Christine. Claire and Peter were both shocked.

-"Patrick, you shot Steve?" Claire said surprised. Patrick of all people was least expected to be so violent.

-"Well, yes… he gave me no choice, after all Aslan did say bring you back alive."

-"Aslan?" Claire said surprised "How do you know of Aslan?" she asked. Peter too took interest in the conversation.

-" First off, he sent Christine here to watch you Claire, and I was sent shortly after to watch you as well, along with High King Peter." Patrick began, "It was before the Kings and Queens departed, Aslan ordered us to watch them along with you."

-"But there's not that many humans in Narnia, surely I would have seen you." Peter stated getting up from the floor.

-"Well, that's because were dryads." Christine said softly, Claire gave a puzzled look,

-"Dryads? What are Dryads?" She asked looking at the two. The Ship gave a groan with a nasty shake.

-"No time! We need to get you both off the ship!" Patrick ordered motioning them to follow.

-"How, the doors are locked." Claire asked running behind Christine. The four made their way through the crowd. Magically enough, the doors opened only to unleash a stampede of people running outside.

-"Now, there has to be a way out of here." Peter said looking at a map on the wall.

-"No, the only exit is that door and that elevator." Claire said nearby.

Patrick sat on the bench "Well that's no good now is it?" he asked looking outside the glass window.

The clouds grew darker.

-"He's coming, your majesties." Christine warned from the exit door.

-"But, with this door locked, were good as dead." Claire said landing on the floor.

Peter studied the door, before smiling,

-"We need to ram it!" he said to Patrick,

-"what?" Christine asked coming up to them.

-"The door! Ram the door! It can lead us to the officer quarters and then up to the deck!" Peter yelled through the groan of the ship.

-"Of course!" Claire said in a surprised tone. The four looked around until they saw a bench,

-"I hope this works!"

They rammed the door only for it to break in a few easy attempts.

-"Come on this way!" Claire shouted through the groans.

-"Wait, what that sound!" Christine yelled. The sound of rushing water came drowning their ears from noise.

-"Look out!" Patrick yelled, but too late, the water crashed into them. They went splashing down the hall until being pound into a wall.

-"Claire!" Peter shouted trying to keep her nearby.

-"I'm here!" she shouted, trying to grab on to his slippery hand.

The water began rising…

-"I can't feel the bottom!" Patrick yelled in panic.

-"Its rising fast!" Peter replied, Claire looked around to find that the wall they crashed into was no wall but a water tight door.

-"Hey! There's a door here! Look for a button on the wall!" Claire shouted.

-"What!" Peter yelled,

-"Just look for a button! Ah!" she slipped from the doors railing and went under.

-"Claire!" Peter shouted looking for her, in a few seconds she resurfaced.

-"Ugh, it's so cold!" She yelled grabbing onto Peter.

-"I found it!" Christine yelled.

In a few seconds the water carried them off into a chamber.

-"Now what!" Patrick yelled, "This is not helping!" he said looking around him. All the water was pouring into this room.

-"There!" Claire shouted pointing up towards a door. She gave a scream when a light bulb exploded.

-"It's going to flood! We need to find another way!" Peter replied pulling her near a ladder.

-"There's not another way Peter! This is our only way!"

He studied her. She was positive this would work. He gave a groan and nodded.

-"all right," he said nodding for Patrick to close the pumps.

In a few seconds the chamber was half filled. The lights flickered blue as if lighting was striking. Lights exploded causing little sparks to land in the water.

-"Get ready!" Claire screamed, Peter grabbed her waist and used his legs to lock her with him. He wasn't going to Narnia with out her…that he promised.

-"Oh, Aslan be with us!" Christine yelled. Then it happened they reached the ceiling and the water engulfed them…

They waited for what seemed like hours but only a minute when the door blasted open, once again sending them through with rushing water waiting to claim new territory...

This time, Claire was right, it led them to a staircase on which they happily took. The only thing worse than the cold water for Claire was the air…

They ran onto the deck only to stop for the ship gave the most horrifying quake.

-"Claire, grab onto me." Peter ordered pulling her closely. The lawn chairs laid out on deck started to rattle and move. Just then, a screech so powerful it pierced the night itself.

-"What was that?" Claire asked but Peter only grabbed her tighter. Patrick and Christine surrounded the two.

-"I think your friends back!" Patrick yelled over the noise. Then it happened….

An explosion so high and powerful erupted from the front of the ship causing everything on deck to fly backwards. The blast was so strong it blew off some of the lifeboats and railings of the ship.

-"Is everyone all right?" Christine asked looking around seeing the damage.

-"I'm fine, Claire?" Patrick asked rubbing the dirt off his Tux.

-"Just a few scratches but I'm okay." She replied clutching her arm. "Peter?" Claire asked looking around for any sign of him. "Peter!" she cried out but no answer came.

-"High King!" Patrick yelled out looking in the ocean for him. Claire's knees gave way as she crashed onto the deck.

-"I can't do this." She cried out letting the world come tumbling on her. Christine knelt next to her and rubbed her shoulders.

-"Claire, his duty was to his people, and ours is to you. You have to come." She said pulling her upright.

The pain was unreal, first her father and now Peter, when would it stop?

-"Our best hope is to pray he was transported into Narnia." Patrick said running back from the railing.

-"And what if he's not!" Claire retorted, letting her anger get the better of her.

-"Then we lost a good king." Patrick replied calmly. The ship gave a groan and began slanting.

-"It's starting to sink, we have to move." Christine ordered. Claire looked one last time at the ocean and followed the two to the end of the ship.

BBB

-"Ugh, where am I?" Peter asked himself as he lifted himself off the ground. The air was familiar and the sound of waves.

-"Peter!" Susan cried running towards him giving him a strong hug. Before Susan could even move he was rammed by Lucy who was smiling,

-"Oh, Peter we're so glad you back! It's been a week already!" Lucy said letting go. Edmund came up with a softened expression.

-"Pete, I'm sorry." Edmund said letting his head drop. Peter looked at him confused,

-"About wha-" but he remembered, "Oh no!" he looked out into the ocean for any sign of her, but no…

-"We're really sorry Peter." Susan said giving a soft sniffle. Peter clenched his fist and kicked the sand.

-"Ugh! She was with me! I had her!" he yelled in anger. This was all unfair. "Su, I had her, she was with me, Ugh! I had let go!" Peter groaned in frustration. Now, he would never be with her, the only way would be if she jumped off alone and with out him…

BBB

-"Right, Claire all you have to do is jump off, that's it." Christine ordered, looking at the sky. Claire looked over the railing. The water was smashing against the ship. It was a good height from were she was at. Any jump would be instant death.

-"I can't" Claire said backing away from the rail. Fear taking her. The ship groaned along with the screech. Before they knew it People were running to the back. The ship began rising, as if gravity wasn't a problem. "Why is it sinking fast?" Claire yelled through the screams.

-"It's Tash! He's causing the ship to sink!" Patrick yelled. In less then twenty seconds the ship was at a 30o degree angle. People were knocking people out of the way as many crashed into the surface below.

Another explosion came along with the cave in of the great hall. Below them, people were swimming to find a way to survive.

-"Come on Claire! Jump!" Patrick yelled. Christine gave a shriek as the ship groaned again, but this time the word 'Claire' was heard. "He's coming! GO!" Patrick demanded,

-"All right!" Claire screamed. The lights flickered off and the coldness surrounded them.

"Claire" the ship groaned as it trembled, causing the windows to shatter. The ship center gave in causing it to rip and fall back into the water, pounding the surface. Claire was nearly thrown off by the impact. They gripped on to the railings harder. The ship began tilting to the right. Another explosion appeared this time lighting the water on fire.

-"Help me!"

-"Someone save me, Please!"

Screams were heard throughout the ship.

_Claire, now you wish you had joined me, all these people will die along with you just because of you! _A voice spoke in her head, his voice…Tash…

-"Get out of my head!" Claire demanded, clutching her head,

-"Claire, fight it! It's nearly 1:15!"

_You killed your father, you killed your loved one, and now you kill the lives of innocent people._

-"Stop it!"

-"Claire!"

The ship began its rise, taking everything and everyone with it…

-"Only a minute!"

The shadow closed in around her,

"_Die" _it groaned…

-"No! Aslan! Aslan help me!" Claire shouted before climbing over the railing, just her luck her dress got caught to the railing.

10 seconds…

09

08

-"Come on!" she shouted ripping the dress.

07

06

-"Go on Claire!" Patrick and Christine shouted

"NEVER!" Tash screeched. Causing the earth to tremble.

-"Forget you!" Claire shouted as the darkness crept in. Before she released her self she saw the black deathly hands right near her shoulder.

03

02

01

An explosion was heard along with the pounding of water...

* * *

**A/N: Well here is the last chapter to the SeaRoyal, Part 2 is coming soon!! Reviews, ideas and thoughts welcomed!!**


	16. A New Beginning

**A/N: Okay, Part 1 is over and now onto the real adventure!!**

**I've already posted the Sequel: Return to Narnia!!!  
**

**This time more romance , excitement and adventure along with new surprises!!**

**Hope to hear from you all!!!**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
